Rescue Me
by angelcolbert
Summary: Rescuing Edward from Volterra has gone horribly wrong. Bella is being held captive and only has a week to live if she is not changed by one of the Cullens. Will her savior be able to change her and will they both end up trapped in Volterra with no way to escape?
1. Chapter 1

I don't' own these characters. I only play with them.

"She confounds us all," Aro said. "What do we do with you now.?

"You already know what you're going to do Aro," Caius remarks

"My young friends there are consequences for your actions today. Bella has known of our world for far too long."

"We are not heartless" Marcus adds, "We give the Cullen clan a week to send someone to willingly change her or she will die."

"This is the message for Alice to deliver to the remaining Cullen clan. Edward will be incarcerated here until he decides to work for us. One hundred years should be sufficient after his stunt today." Caius adds.

After they are lead from the chamber Aro asks, "Shall we place a wager, my brothers? Who will come to the girl's rescue?"

Bella's Point of View

The food is fantastic, for a condemned prisoner. This gilded cage is still a cage. I have a bathroom, a studio apartment with both a living and bedroom area, the fabrics and hangings are beautiful and even the view is stunning. But, I'm behind a locked door.

The guard at the door won't speak to me. I guess you don't have conversations with food or with someone you're going to kill but it is lonely.

The few books that are written in English are my salvation. A week would feel like an eternity if I didn't at least have books to read. After I read all the books I could, I ask my jailer for more. To my surprise and pleasure, books are provided for me along with a television and DVDs. Prison could be relaxing here if I wasn't going to die.

I sit on the window seat and watch the citizens of Volterra go about their day, unaware of what lives among them. Despite my impending death I can't regret knowing the Cullens. They were my dream family for a while. However, I never should have listened to Alice and come to save Edward. He would let me die rather than change me.

How big a mistake could I have possibly made, running into the center of the vampire's government and expecting to make it out again after saving Edward? Now Edward is jailed and I have a week to live in a silken prison waiting to see if any of the Cullens are willing to change me against Edward's wishes.

I know my chances are slim. Even Carlisle with his never-ending compassion rarely goes against Edward's decisions when it comes to me. I don't hold out much hope. At least in this place, I can count on them just draining me for food instead of killing me in a more painful way. I hope it doesn't hurt much.

Shaking off my morose thoughts I look through the new books that I've been brought. I give a short laugh when I see they include Interview with a Vampire and Dracula. Someone has a sense of humor. I'd like to think it's the very tall muscular man who is my jailer. Perhaps, if he cared enough to provide me with books he will protect me from the more sadistic vampires until it is time for me to die.

Carlisle's Point of View

Everyone sat around the dining table though Edward's place was conspicuously empty. It felt wrong not to have my first son in his place. I would have to intercede for him with the Volturi if I can.

"That is the message they sent me with." Alice said, "Someone has to go willingly back to Volterra to change Bella or she will die in six days now."

"We know Edward's feelings on Bella being changed and I can't go against them. Not knowing he feels so strongly."

"We know that Bella wants to be changed though." Alice argued, "We can't let her just die."

"What mention was there of freeing Edward?"

"None, except he will be expected to work for them for one hundred years to pay for trying to reveal himself."

Carlisle flinched, a hundred years without his favorite son was unreasonable. Surely Aro would listen to reason and free him into his Father's custody?

"I'll have to go visit my old friend Aro and see if I can't reverse this travesty of justice."

"I'm going with you Carlisle," Jasper stated.

Jasper's point of view

The plane's liftoff was a little rough but it was nothing to concern myself with. I would have had to rent my own plane if Carlisle wasn't so determined to save Edward. He is giving no thought to Bella's life at all. Edward is his sole focus and only Edward. How can the man who I've seen so much compassion from be so uncaring?

Bella may well be disappointed to see me. She's only seen me at my most out of control, or in the background of Alice's schemes. I have to make sacrifices to be able to change Bella. I will need to prepare for a few days before I'll be safe to change her. I dread this but there is also an insidious excitement in me.

I will save Bella. I will guide her through her newborn period. To do anything less cheapens the unconditional love and trust she has placed in us every day since she first knew what we are.

I think about calling Char and Peter. Their help would be invaluable but I don't know if I'm going to be able to get Bella released from Volterra after her change immediately. It's too early to know anything for sure.

I begin to plan a training program for Bella. It is much gentler than the training plan I had to train soldiers for Maria. Hopefully, Bella will never have any need for the experience like I had in Mexico. Yet I intend to teach her to fight and fight well. Our world can be violent and sometimes cruel as Bella is finding out now. I will not leave Bella to be a victim to anothers' cruelty again.

As I sit on this plane preparing to take Bella's mortality I can't help but hear Alice's words.

"Maybe Carlisle is right. Edward is her mate and he doesn't want her changed." Alice had said.

"Edward is a child who only thinks of himself."

"Who are you thinking of?" Alice asked, "Surely not me."

"Bella deserves a chance. Come with me and help me give her that chance."

"If you go," Alice replied, "you'll be giving up the Cullens, me, your home, your stability, you could very well end up serving the Voltouri. Is it worth it?"

"To save the one soul who never regarded me as a monster, not for a second, even after I tried to attack her; Yes it's worth it. We knew we wouldn't be forever. It seems the time for us to part has come."

"Stay Jasper. Stay with me. Stay with us." Alice begged.

"At the cost of a girl's life and my honor, No, Alice, I can't."

"Go to her then. See how much gratitude she shows you."

I don't save her for her gratitude. I save her because it is the right thing to do."

Coming back to the present I acknowledge I don't regret my decision, though I may before this is all over. I made the only decision I could, given the circumstances."

The situation that leads me here is ridiculous. Bella jumped off a cliff. Alice came to verify her vision was true. Rose told Edward Bella was dead and the first thing he does is go to the Volturi to try to kill himself. Bella rushes to save him from himself and lands in the clutches of the Volturi. It's more ridiculous than some television shows I've seen.

I wonder if she regrets coming, regrets knowing us even. If I know Bella she'd do the same again. Such a pure soul she has. I will miss seeing her easy blushes and her endearing clumsiness.

I only hope she doesn't react too poorly when she knows what I have to do to change her. It would be more likely for her to be sympathetic to my plight. How could they let Bella die, of all people? The plane begins to descend. Not far now.

Bella's Point of View

It has been three days. Have they truly abandoned me to my fate? Did not one of them care enough about me to make me immortal even to save my life? Not even one?

They were my family, my best friend Alice, my big brother Emmett, my surrogate mother Esme, my compassionate father figure Carlisle, my beloved boyfriend Edward, Jasper sitting on the periphery of things but with a compassionate heart that took my worries when they became too heavy to bear, and Rose. Didn't they understand that even trying to change me and failing was better than this? I'll be drained and thrown away like an empty juice box.

At least I know my fate. Not knowing would be worse. Not knowing would be torture. I wonder if it is my jailer who will drain me? Will that be his reward for protecting me and keeping me here? Maybe I'll be that lucky. The giant has kind eyes. Perhaps he'd be gentle with me.

I try to lose myself in Interview With A Vampire and enjoy all of its misconceptions. Perhaps a vampire wrote it to spread misinformation about their kind. It's an interesting thought.


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own these characters. I only play with them.

Bella's Point of View

It's day four. I have three more days to live. They aren't coming for me. I am going to be left to die at callous hands of the Volturi. I try to read but I can't focus. I put a movie on but I can't remember what it is. I just see lights dancing across the screen.

I admit I cried. I tried to hold back the tears but they coursed down my face with careless abandon. I tried to muffle my sobs in a pillow but I don't expect that kept my jailer from hearing them. I was determined to be strong, to die without fear.

When I finally cried myself out, I went to the bathroom and splashed cold water on my face. I brushed my hair into a semblance of order and knocked lightly on the door.

The giant guard looked at me with gentleness in his eyes that almost made me cry again. I had hidden nothing from him. Instead of succumbing to those tears though I made my request.

"When the time comes, can you be the one who drains me?"

This shocked the guard into speech. "Why me little one?"

"Because you have kind eyes. I'm hoping you're gentle with your food."

"Don't give up hope yet little one. And yes, if the time comes I will be the one."

The door closed softly but I hadn't heard the lock. I felt less like a prisoner for some reason and relieved that the gentle giant would be the one to end my life. What could he mean about not giving up hope? It was obvious that no one was coming to save me.

The giant and I were alone in our pact and I would die in three days.

Jasper's point of view

I waited outside Aro's office for a full day and night while Carlisle fought for Edward's release. What Bella must be feeling now, only three more days for her to live, trapped in this castle of red-eyed vampires. I could pinpoint Bella's location in the castle from her heartbeat. I knew I couldn't go to her yet but her overwhelming sorrow told me that she thought no one was going to fight for her.

If she only knew how hard I was going to fight. I hoped that would give her strength. As Aro exited his office he was feeling mildly frustrated.

"I must dine before we speak, Major."

"May I join you?" I asked politely.

"You wish to go off of your vegetarian diet?" Aro asked.

"No, but it will be necessary to save Bella that I am able to control myself. Human blood is the best way."

"Then you are welcome to accompany me." Aro said, "this way."

The crowd of tourists that had been gathered for the meal made my heart clench. Their fear almost knocked me to my knees but I stayed upright, choosing a large man as my meal."

"Guests first," Aro declared.

I moved so fast that the man could have no idea what had happened to him. I drained him quickly and felt the seductive power of the lack of burn in my throat.

"Another?" Aro asked.

I chose another man, not so big this time and moved again. As I fastened my mouth to his neck and felt the sweet ambrosia flow down my throat I reminded myself that this was for Bella's safety. This was only for Bella.

"Thank you for your hospitality Aro," I said as I finished and Aro and the other Kings took their meals. Last, the guard fed. I didn't envy the person who had to clean the chamber after mealtime but I hoped that by showing my willingness to give all I could I would win some favor with Aro and he would talk to me sooner.

"Come, Major. Let's go back to my office and discuss young Bella's fate."

I followed a step behind Aro and his shield, Renita back to his office and at his nod sat in one of the chairs in front of his desk.

"I admit you surprise me with your dedication to save young Bella."

"She accepts us as we are and sees straight to the heart of a person. She is the only person in my long centuries who has never been afraid of me or felt me a monster at one time or another." I laughed gently, "though that may change with my new eye color."

The discussion was long and involved. Getting Bella out of here would not be easy. The afternoon passed this way. Eventually, Aro asked for my hand. I gave it to him unwillingly.

"Your dedication to the girl is unprecedented. You give up so much to save her."

"Because she is worth it."

"Yes, I see your feelings on the matter. It is decided then. Even though you give up your position in Carlisle's coven by doing so you may change the girl.

"Aro, I beg you to allow me to take Bella to a safe-house before her change. She wants to follow the Cullen diet and it would make hunting possible for her. You can even send a member of the guard with us to assure yourselves we carry out your orders immediately."

"I will compromise with you. She is bitten here, but can be moved while the change takes place."

"One final request then."

"Speak," Aro insisted.

"Bella and I were kept apart by the Cullens as you have seen. Allow us a week to get to know each other here in Volterra so I am not a stranger to her when she wakes."

"Four days, but you may go anywhere inside the castle with her accompanying you." Aro declared, "After all if she is going to be changed so soon, she need no longer be a prisoner."

"Thank you, Aro. May I be shown to her quarters now?"

"I will take you there myself. I have to give Felix instructions that she is allowed a modicum of freedom or you will have difficulties," Aro chuckled.

Bella's Point of View

I was writing letters saying goodbye to each of the Cullens when the door was opened. I didn't look up, figuring it was only my lunch being delivered. I was too focused on my task. I wanted them each to know that I did not blame them for not saving me, that I had made peace with my fate and I wanted them to be at peace with it too. The voice startled me.

"Little one," The giant said.

I looked up quickly and saw two men in the doorway.

"Jasper," I cried, as I threw myself into his arms. "Jasper you came. You're here."

"I told you not to give up little one," the giant said. "I am pleased not to have to kill you after all."

"Me too," I said laughing.

"I am Felix, little one. I will be guarding you and the Major during your stay here."

"Thank you, Felix," I put my hand out for him to shake. He took it gently and shook it.

"She truly is not afraid of us?" Felix asked Jasper.

"No, she's not afraid any longer," Jasper replied. "Would you like to go for a walk with me Bella?"

"I'm not a prisoner anymore?" I asked.

"We have the entire castle we can explore together," he said.

"Then yes, even beautiful prisons get old after a while. I'd love to explore with you."

Jasper and I walked close to each other as he told me what had happened at the Cullen house.

"You gave up so much for me, Jasper. I'm grateful. I had given up hope. I was convinced I was going to die. I even asked Felix to be the one to kill me. He has kind eyes, I was hoping he'd make it as painless as possible."

"I was going to recruit you to the guard instead little one. Aro usually lets me have my pick, but I'm glad you get your freedom instead." Felix commented behind us.

"Are your eyes because of me, Jasper?" I asked.

"In a way, I can't change you on an animal blood diet. I wouldn't have the self-control needed. It is just temporary Bella, just until you're changed and we can both go back to the vegetarian diet.

The art on the walls was stunning and the antiques displayed throughout the castle were awe inspiring but I found myself focusing on Jasper instead.

"So what did you agree to in order to get me out of her."

"We have four days to get to know each other. The Cullens kept us apart because of my control you know, so I thought you would feel more comfortable waking to someone you know. You have to be bitten here, but after that, I can transport you to a remote home of mine where you can get used to your new cravings and senses without distractions. I tried to have us taken to the home first before you were bitten, but I couldn't manage it."

"You came, Jasper, that's more than I expected."

"You're worth it," Jasper said simply.

"I remember when you told me that in Phoenix," I said.

"It's even truer now than it was then," Jasper added.


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own these characters. I only play with them.

Jasper's Point of view

Bella's exuberance at seeing me was a relief. I had been worried she would look at my eyes and finally see a monster, but I shouldn't have been concerned.

Our walk was pleasant and it was a relief to know she'd won over Felix and would have had a place in the guard had I not come. Bella drew people to her like flowers draw bees. You can't help but like her. She is the perfect combination of innocence, strength, and some indefinable quality that makes her uniquely Bella. I hoped she didn't lose that in the change.

It seemed like before I had come she had accepted her own death, asking Felix to be the one to end her life. As we talked of the deal I had made with Aro, she felt no apprehension. She simply accepted that I had done the best I could and we would move forward from there. Her strength humbled me.

It was a few hours later when Bella expressed a desire to return to her room. I hadn't considered it, but it was quite late and I'd guess she was tired. As we walked back to what was now our room Felix lead us in a different direction.

"Your things have been brought here," he said.

Inside was a two bedroom suite furnished as lavishly as her prison had been. Our things had indeed been brought up. Even letters sat on the desk written but unsealed.

Bella checked the closets and our clothes had already been hung. Bella's dinner was placed on a small dining table and she immediately went to it and began to eat. Our walk had obviously kept her from dinner.

"Thank you, Felix," I sent gratitude his way. He responded with a simple bow.

"The door locks from the inside here." He said, "You shouldn't have any trouble but I am in the next suite over. I'll hear if you need me."

Bella stopped eating and came over to the large man, "Thank you, Felix, for being so kind to me."

"You're welcome little one," Felix said and he was gone.

I locked the door and Bella went back to her dinner. "The food tastes even better now that I know I'm not dying," she said.

I let her finish her meal while I made phone calls. First I ordered new papers for Bella. She would need them as she started her new life. Next I called Peter.

"What's wrong now?" He said without a hello.

"I'm in Volterra." I said, "I'm going to have a newborn on my hands and I was wondering if you and Char felt like lending a hand."

"How did you end up with a newborn from Volterra?" Peter asked skeptically.

"I'll tell you all about it when I see you. By the way, I left the Cullens."

"It's about time too," Peter said

"Yes, It was time. Will you and Char help out? I was thinking the house in Colorado was best unless you have a better idea. And I need someone to pick up her papers from Jenks"

"We'll get on the road now and get the house ready for you two. Is she pretty?"

"Yes, but that's not why we're doing this."

"If you say so Major. We'll see you soon."

The line disconnected. Peter was never one for hello or goodbye. I was relieved that I had Peter and Char there to help. Bella never said or did what I thought and she might be extra frisky as a newborn.

I relished the challenge that Bella would be. It would mean she was alive.

"I think I'm going to get a good night's sleep. I haven't really had one since I got here." Bella said.

"Then goodnight Bella, Sleep well."

I got my laptop out of my bag to square away my finances now that I was on my own and sat it on the small desk in the room. I had to move some letters aside for it to fit and saw my name on the top one.

Dear Jasper,

If you receive this it will be a miracle but I'm hoping that after my sentence is carried out, they will still forward these letters along. In these last few days, I've thought about you a great deal. I know, my last thoughts should be of Edward but they are not, they are of you.

I go to my death as I think you would: Proud and unafraid. I want you to know that I don't think poorly of you for not coming to rescue me. No doubt it was a family decision and Edward's opinion always counted most with Carlisle.

You were always in the background at the Cullens. A soothing presence in times of trouble, a companion to Alice through good times and bad, and it always seemed to me that you would be whatever they needed you to be whether it be a warrior or a peacekeeper, you are a man of honor.

I know you still feel guilty about my birthday party and I really hope you will let that go. You were acting as your instincts and everyone else's bloodlust forced you to act. Even then, I know you could have thrown off Emmett's restraining arms if you had really wanted to. Your eyes were even turning back to gold as they got you outside. Let the guilt go, for me.

Don't feel guilty that your honor and commitment to your family kept you home. I don't blame you and I'm glad I got the chance to know you in some small way.

I don't regret my time with the Cullens, the good times or the bad. I don't even know if I would act differently if I had to repeat this situation and try to save Edward. Well, I would have gotten away with it if I could but that isn't the point.

If I could ask you, for one thing, it would be to let all the guilt you carry, especially in relation to me go. Be happy with Alice and allow yourself to really enjoy life instead of sitting on the sidelines.

Your Friend,

Bella

As I finished reading her letter I would have cried if it were possible. I folded the letter and put it in my pants pocket. Underneath was a letter to Carlisle but I felt I had invaded her privacy enough. She saw so much more than she even told us and she told us quite a bit. I wondered if this was the gift that would grow as she became a vampire; her ability to see to the heart of people was like nothing I'd ever seen.

Well Bella, I thought, I'm not on the sidelines any more Darlin. I turned on my laptop and got to work. I moved all my money from various Cullen accounts into my Whitlock accounts. Half of mine and Alice's joint finances I moved as well. I moved a relatively small nest egg into an account I opened for Bella, investing it in the same way I had my own money invested, which of course was with Alice's help. It was guaranteed the best return there.

Finally, I got to shopping and laughed at myself at the thought of my shopping online. I stocked up on t-shirts of various varieties and jeans. There would be no need for fancy clothes in the next year. Next, I shopped for Bella. I didn't bother with name brands for either of us knowing that they were likely to get destroyed almost daily. I got her shirts, jeans, sleepwear, and though I felt a little uncomfortable I also got her bras and panties. Luggage came next and I got enough to carry everything plus an extra case for Bella to put whatever she needed to take from here. Thinking of her I ordered an iPod. She could put the music on it she didn't want to forget and even play it to keep calm while she was changing. I stocked up on extra chargers as those were easy to damage. Anything to focus on while changing helped. Paying the fee for overnight delivery I had them sent to Volterra to my attention.

Alice would die if she saw us in non-designer outfits, but there was no need for it where we were going and brand names didn't mean anything to Bella or to me if I really thought about it. It was just what I was used to.

When Bella's breakfast was delivered I realized I had spent the whole night rearranging my life for one purpose, to save Bella.

I went into Bella's room and gently woke her. Telling her that her breakfast had arrived. When she grumbled I went out and got the coffee and brought it back to her. "Here's your coffee Bella, careful, it's hot." Suddenly the grumbling Bella was gone and Bella was awake and ready for the day. After a brief interlude in the bathroom, she was at the table eating her breakfast with gusto.

I held in my laughter, not wanting to embarrass the girl. She fell on her food like a newborn on her first meal. I wondered if she'd been eating enough while she was in captivity. Probably not, she had believed she was dying. Apparently, she didn't have the same view of being changed. It was my job to prepare her for the ordeal.


	4. Chapter 4

I don't own these characters. I only play with them.

Bella's Point of View

After an amazing breakfast, I went to shower. A shower never felt so invigorating before. Knowing I wasn't dying was having an odd effect on me. While I knew that each meal was one of my last, I was able to enjoy them instead of being anxiety ridden for the same reason.

When we walked out of our suite, Felix was there. He bowed slightly, "Marcus has invited you to visit the archives if that is to your liking."

"What do you think Bella,"

"It's an adventure, Let's go."

We followed Felix down passageways that ended in a steep set of stairs. Jasper simply started walking downwards so I followed him, Felix behind me. When the massive double doors to the archives were opened I stepped inside slowly. A room the size of multiple warehouses was outfitted like a library.

"I think I've found heaven," Bella muttered.

A laugh echoed from only a few feet away. "I feel like that every time I open those doors, Bella. Do you have a specific subject you'd like to read on for now? Marcus asked.

"I think I'd like to read about the change, Sir,"

"Just Marcus will do child. Let me show you our section on the change."

We followed Markus about 50 feet before he turned left and pointed to a shelf slightly above my eye level.

"Do you have any recommendations on the best place to start for someone who knows nothing?"

Marcus looked over the books of all ages and the ancient scrolls before settling on one narrow volume. "This should tell you everything that's important without boring you with details you don't need."

"Thank you, Marcus."

"Felix, show them to the reading area please."

Felix guided the way, stopping himself to pick a book from the millions available. "I think you will find this of interest Jasper,"

Following I couldn't keep my eyes off the books and ancient scrolls. So much knowledge. So much history. When we eventually came to the seating area there were multiple chairs and couches arranged in cozy conversation formations. I sat in one of the chairs and opened the book. I grew scared quickly and Jasper was at my side.

"It can take up to five days for the change?

"Yours won't take that long. Two or Three days most likely."

"Why the discrepancy?"

"The length of time of the change depends on how much venom is pumped into the body by the vampire changing the human. I wouldn't make you suffer longer than necessary."

When it said the change felt like being burned alive I remembered the feeling in the Ballet studio and couldn't help but agree.

"My eyes will be blood red? I asked, not being able to imagine it.

"Only for the first few months. If you stick to the vegetarian diet they turn gold quickly." Jasper comforted.

I read about the different ways to change a person and the reasons for each one. I read about how the skin began to turn hard first before the heart and organs changed. I was shocked that the change burned away extra fat, leaving you with your ideal body.

Toward the end of the book, it started discussing ways to change a person to cause the most pain and I skipped over that part, knowing Jasper would never do that to me.

After I finished reading the book I sat for a few minutes just absorbing what I had read. I was not afraid of this, but I probably should be. Now that I knew Edward and I were over, where was my place in this new world I was joining? I'd have to ask Jasper later. Overall I felt at peace with the ordeal my body would soon face. Two or Three days of the pain I felt when James bit me would feel like an eternity, but Jasper would keep me safe.

Jasper was reading a book on warfare through the ages, so I sat quietly and let him read, until lunchtime when my stomach determined it was time to leave.

His smile when my stomach broke his concentration was sweet and understanding. "Let's go get your lunch. Perhaps Marcus will invite us back another time before we leave." Jasper said. "Where do we place our books, Felix?"

"Would you like to continue reading that one Major?" Felix asked

"Yes, I would"

"Then take it with you. Bella, I'll put yours away and be with you in a second."

It really was only a second before he was back with us. "I'll guide you back to your rooms."

"Thank you, Marcus," I said quietly and Marcus was there. "Come back any time during your stay here. You are most welcome."

"Thank you again."

The twists and turns of the hallway were disorienting. Before I knew we were close we were back at our rooms.

"What do you think of the Archives, Bella?"

"I think I could spend a century in there and still find something new," I said as we entered our room.

"I thought I smelled a human." A vampire in our living room said.

"Felix," Jasper called.

Felix burst in and in a feat of brute strength, wrestled the unfamiliar vampire out of the room.

"It looks like your lunch is here. Your stomach will be very happy with that." Jasper grinned.

"What just happened?" I asked.

"You were almost someone's lunch Bella. That is why Felix is guarding us. Some vampires are here because they can't control themselves and they're being put on trial for it."

Bella sat down at the table and slowly began to eat her lunch, but as she tasted the delicious food, she sped up some, putting to the back of her mind the vampire that had invaded her temporary sanctuary.

After she finished lunch she asked Jasper, "How do you intend to change me?"

"The best way is to bite the neck, both wrists, both inner thighs, and both ankles. It gets the most venom moving through the body the fastest. I intended to skip the inner thigh because of the intimacy involved. You'd need to be nearly naked." Jasper explained.

"Is biting all those places really best?"

"Yes, for the quickest transformation," Jasper instructed

"Then I can deal with the intimacy if you can Jasper. I may not be as afraid as I should be, but I don't want it to last a moment longer than necessary."

"I can understand that."

"Jasper, will I be a nomad like Victoria and James were?

"Why would you think that?" Jasper inquired.

"Because I don't want to be with Edward anymore. Letting me die kinda killed any warm fuzzy feelings I might have had remaining."

"You can do anything you want Bella. You can stay with me and we could be companions or you could stay with Char and Peter. The Cullens would probably welcome you as well. If you really wanted, you could be a nomad traveling alone, but it gets lonely quickly." Jasper said.

"It's nice to know I don't have to be alone Jasper."

"It's nice for me as well Bella."

I want to show you something while the sun is still up Bella.

OK. Let's go.

"Where would you like to go, Felix asked as we opened the door."

"Is there a mostly unused sunny space?"

"Right this way."

We walked it seemed the length of the castle before Felix came to a halt. "Through these doors is an unused courtyard. Can I join you, just in case you get another visitor?"

"Of course Felix, Jasper said.

"Thanks for taking care of that guy. I think he meant to have me for lunch."

We walked out into the courtyard and I stood in wonder as both of their skin shimmered brightly in the sun. Jasper took his shirt off slowly and the pattern of the shimmer was thrown off. I walked over to see what the difference is.

"What are these," I ran my fingers over ridges on his skin.

"They're scars like the one you got in Phoenix. I wanted you to see now, so you didn't panic over them when you woke up. Both Peter and Char have scars too, just not as many."

"They're beautiful. You shimmer like a rainbow instead of a disco ball."

Jasper put his shirt back on with a smirk. "A disco ball is what you think most of us shimmer like?"

"Find a better comparison"

"I can't right now, but a disco ball? He started laughing."

I'd never seen Jasper really laugh before. I joined him. The look on his face was funny. When the mirth settled, he said, I didn't want you to wake up afraid. You'll be able to see the scars plainly on us when you wake as a vampire.

"Oh, because my vision will change."

"You're vision, hearing, thought processes, sense of touch, everything will be different and it will be quite overwhelming for a while," Jasper said.

"How long?"

"Up to two years." Jasper said, "Probably closer to one."

"What will I be like?" I asked

"Strong, Wild, untameable, hungry all the time, easily distracted," Jasper said in a low voice.

I couldn't imagine me as any of those things. It just wasn't me. "Are there any exceptions?"

"Not that I've ever seen, Bella. How about you Felix?"

"I've seen one that seemed to skip the majority of his newborn phase, but that was out of hundreds. It's highly unlikely Bella." Felix consoled

As they stood sparkling in the sun I asked, "What about gifts, will I have one?"

Jasper's Point of view

Bella was a gift and her mate was a lucky man.

"We'll have to wait and see. They don't reveal themselves till after the change. Although you keep Edward out of your mind, I don't know if that will translate into something or not. I can feel your emotions. Alice can see your future. Still, it's likely"

"Come on boys, you've sparkled enough for today and I'm a little tired."

In their rooms, Bella laid down on the couch. "A nap will fix me right up," she said.

"I'll just be here reading. You relax."

Bella had taken in a lot of information today, it was no wonder that her body needed a break. I must do a better job of remembering she's human for the next few days. The way Bella had looked at his scars was unlike anyone else. She wasn't scared or repulsed. She didn't shy away. He had hopes that when she woke she would react just as well. A few hours passed and her dinner was delivered. I thought about waking her up but just as I was about to she sat up on her own.

"That smells fantastic," she declared.

Going over to the table she proceeded to enjoy her dinner. Her emotions were peaceful. There was just a hint of fear and it was like she didn't even acknowledge it.


	5. Chapter 5

I don't own these characters. I only play with them.

Jasper's Point of View

"Let's do something that has nothing to do with becoming a vampire, Jasper, can we just go look at the stars or something? I'm feeling overwhelmed from today."

"Sure we can, although I know nothing about astronomy," Jasper admitted.

"We'll find our own shapes in the stars then."

"Jasper smiled at Bella, really smiled and it made her stomach flip. "Come on, I'm sure Felix is waiting."

Bella jumped up and ran out and Jasper followed after on her heels. Felix waited for them. "Just follow the path we went on today. I'll be behind you."

They darted as fast as she could go and out into the night. Laying down on a patch of grass they began to find shapes among the stars. They lay there for hours until Bella fell asleep.

Jasper picked her up and carried her to her bedroom. Tucking her into bed he left her room.

He went into the living room and read about the history of warfare. Several times he went to check on Bella and came back to his reading. Eventually, he pulled his chair so he could see her sleeping soundly in her room. Then he fell easily into his reading for the night.

Bella woke up when her breakfast was delivered the next morning. She rushed through getting ready and ate her breakfast quickly. "Jasper," she said when she noticed him watching, "I know what I'd like to do today."

"What is that?"

"I'd like to learn about you. After all, the Cullens kept us apart. I know very little about you except that you were raised differently than the Cullens and your skin sparkles like rainbows."

"Bella, my story is a horrific thing, a tale of nightmares. I'm afraid at your reaction if you hear it."

"Nothing you could say would make me see you differently Jasper. I see the man you are. I see the man you've become. That man is my friend."

"Telling you my story will make you see me differently. There is no way it couldn't."

"Do you really not want to tell me, Jasper?"

"No, but I think you deserve to hear it anyway."

"Jasper I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable. How about we start by just talking about ourselves. You tell me what you like."

"Ok, I like red."

"I prefer purple," Bella replied.

"I miss the family,"

"I miss the family too, except Edward. I don't miss him." Bella said heatedly

"You were disillusioned when he failed to turn you?" I asked

"Why did it take you four days to get here?" Bella asked.

"I was here on the third day. Carlisle spent a full day begging for Edward's release. I don't know if he got it or not."

"Carlisle was here?"

"Bella the entire family refused because Edward refused. It's why I left them. I had to if I was going to change you."

"Do you miss Alice?" Bella asked.

"Not nearly as much as I thought I would.

A knock at the door interrupted the information game. It was Gianna, the receptionist. "Mr. Jasper, a lot of boxes have been delivered for you."

"Saved by the receptionist," Bella joked.

Will you come with me to get the boxes, Bella? I don't feel safe leaving you alone here.

Sure Jasper

Right this way Gianna said

"She wasn't kidding that there was a lot of them was she?" Bella asked. She took a few of the smaller boxes while Jasper took a few of the large ones. They toted and fetched for an hour before the job was done.

"What did you buy?" Bella asked Jasper

"Let's open the large boxes first," He suggested.

When he ordered he hadn't thought what a big job packing would be. Even he'd been surprised by the number of boxes. He found the box that contained the ipod. "This is for you."

Bella opened it. "Thank you, Jasper, I've always wanted one."

"I thought you could put your favorite music on it. Give you something to focus on during the change, and you can use it after, once you learn to control your strength."

"Thanks again. After we finish this job can I use your computer to download music and put it on here?"

"Sure. I didn't get you a laptop, I thought you might argue about that."

"You know me well. So seriously, What's in all these boxes?

"These are the beginning of your newborn wardrobe and some clothes for me as well," Jasper said while opening a box with his fingernail. "Newborns tend to go through clothes rather quickly, both their own and those around them."

He put two sets of purple luggage on the bed. "I knew you preferred purple."

Two sets of red luggage went on his bed.

"How are we going to tell what goes where?" Bella asked.

"Easy, I ordered it and I have a perfect memory. Plus we can be certain the yoga pants, bras, and panties are yours."

"Tease," Bella accused.

They continued giving each other a hard time as they opened each box, folded each item and packed it safely away. Bella's lunch was delivered before they were done so she went out to eat while Jasper finished packing. He smiled watching her go. He found he was doing a lot of smiling around her. He moved at vampire speed and finished the packing in about ten minutes.

"I forgot a few things we will need to pick up. Your strawberry shampoo and things like that will go in this bag here once we get them."

"Thanks again, Jasper. I've never seen so many clothes outside a clothing store." Bella said, sounding meek.

"Don't worry about the money I spent Bella. It truly doesn't matter in the grand scheme of things." Bella was feeling self-conscious. "I know accepting gifts is not your style, but as you've disappeared to everyone who knows you and are going to be a newborn vampire, you're going to have to get used to me helping you out. Jasper said gently.

"Thanks again, Jasper."

"So, I believe you were wanting to learn more about me. I was born in Galveston Texas. I was the second oldest of six children. The youngest was a girl, a sister. My mother died in childbirth and that turned my father into a bitter man. I was sixteen when I volunteered for the Confederate army. I lied and told them I was older. By the time I went on the last mission before I was changed I was the youngest Major in the Texas Calvary. I was bitten by Maria after leading a column of women and children to safety. I thought the three female vampires were lost women from my group and immediately offered them assistance.

This is where it gets bad Bella, are you sure you want to hear it? He asked.

Bella simply nodded.

"I was changed to be Maria's, right-hand man. My gift with emotions made me invaluable to her. I trained the newborns to fight and once they had outlived their usefulness I disposed of them and we changed more. Women in the army weren't treated with the genteel civility that my mother had raised me was right. They were often mistreated.

Maria was in charge of it all. She wanted territory and she was willing to have her newborns do anything to get it. We wiped out entire villages turning some, using others to feed the army. Life went on like this for years, decades in fact. Then I found Peter. I changed him and eventually, he became my right-hand man. Mates weren't allowed in the army, Bella, when Peter found Charlotte he hid it from me. Eventually, it was time to make more newborns and get rid of the old. Charlotte's name was on the list to be culled. Peter came to me and I turned my back as they escaped.

I paid for that kindness. Maria never trusted me again. Every few months Peter would sneak back into camp and try to get me to come with him. He told me about a world without the constant battle and eventually, when I knew Maria was going to kill me, I went with him.

I traveled with him and Char for a few years but I was depressed. I still felt the emotions of the people with every kill that I made. Eventually, I wandered off and found Alice. Together we went to the Cullens and learned a new way to live that didn't involve killing people. I slipped up during my first decade with Carlisle but he never judged me for it. Edward did of course, but that was to be expected. Eventually, I got enough control to go to school and you know the rest."

"You're right, your story did change my opinion of you. I had no idea how truly strong you were. You completely reinvented yourself from the soldier for a psychopath to a peace-loving man just wanting what we all want, family, love, happiness. You are stronger than I could have ever have guessed." Bella stated boldly.

"Why thank you, Ma'am," he said.

"Where did your scars come from?"

"From fighting newborns and other vampires for territory for Maria."

"Such a strong man"

"I never lost a fight," He admitted

"And you didn't lose the fight to save me either," Bella said.

"We aren't home yet Darlin. We'll get you there."


	6. Chapter 6

I don't own these characters. I only play with them.

Jasper's Point of View

"Now, why don't you tell me more about you?"

"Mine is a boring story Jasper, nothing like yours," Bella said.

"I'd like to hear it."

"I was born in Forks but before I was a year old Charlie and Renee divorced. We lived all over the country at one time or another but eventually settled down for a while in Phoenix. There, she met her husband Phil. She wanted to travel with him. He's a minor league baseball player. I felt like I was keeping her away from him so I decided it was time to come live with Charlie.

I wasn't excited about the move but still, I didn't want to be a burden to my mother. Getting used to Forks was difficult. It rained too much and there was too much green squishy stuff everywhere. It's completely different than Phoenix. The rain kept me awake too. I hate the wet.

I found when I got here that Charlie really needed someone taking care of him, so I pitched in. I took over the cooking and cleaning. I kept the laundry done. That part was better than at my Mom's. She's scatterbrained and I had to balance her checkbook for her to make sure we had money for everything we needed.

Soon I met Edward and you know most everything from there on."

It was no wonder Bella seemed older than her years. She'd taken care of adult responsibilities for both of her parents. I wondered if they'd realized they weren't giving her a chance to be a child. I decided I'd make mine and Bella's time together as fun as possible; give her a chance to act like a child if she wanted to.

It wasn't right the way she'd been treated, but it did mature her. It made her into someone who could understand centuries-old vampires without fail. She had a giving heart.

It didn't sound like Bella was much like either of her parents. Charlie was responsible for the town, but Bella took responsibility for him. I wondered how she came to be the individual standing before me.

Bella's Point of View

Thinking of my life before I thought of Charlie. How was he going to manage without me? I hoped his friends from the reservation would step up and take care of him. He needed someone and that someone couldn't be me anymore. I'd never see Charlie or Renee again. The thought saddened me. They weren't perfect parents but that didn't mean I didn't love him.

"Jasper, we have to set it up so Charlie thinks I'm dead. I don't want him looking for a missing daughter for the rest of his life. What do we do?"

"Alright, I should have thought of that but we've been a little distracted. I'll work on some ideas and have it taken care of." Jasper agreed.

I dreaded my dad thinking I was dead but it was better than him looking for me for years. As a cop, I knew he'd do everything he could to find me. He did care for me. I didn't want him mourning, but it was better than endless searching. At least then he could move on.

My emotions were still in a whirl after hearing Jasper's story. He was so incredibly strong. It was hard to believe how strong he was. He could accomplish anything he wanted with that sort of strength. He could guide me through the newborn phase, change his entire life for me and still manage to laugh.

I was glad to see him laugh more. He hadn't done that a lot with the Cullens that I had seen. I found I not only liked, but I trusted Jasper. He was already becoming a close friend.

The next day was the time for the change and I was nervous. I wasn't afraid. I knew what was going to be involved and what to expect after. The unknown had always scared me most and I was prepared. I was informed. I knew I'd wake up in Colorado

The amount of pain involved scared me a little. I tried not to think about it and I succeeded most of the time. But even though it was only in the back of my mind who wanted to burn alive.

I found that not changing for love made a difference in how I felt about changing. I didn't know my place in this new world. Was I really welcome with Jasper, or the mysterious Peter and Charlotte? I would have been excited if Edward had been changing me for love.

Now I didn't want Edward at all. I didn't want to see him. I didn't want to hear him. I didn't want to ever be near him again.

At first, I hadn't blamed them but I found that I didn't want to be near the rest of the Cullens either. They would have let me die without a word. I couldn't respect that. Carlisle had actually been here and not tried to see me. That

Jasper was different. He'd given up everything to rescue me. Such a sacrifice shouldn't have been needed but he had made it anyway. Jasper was special. He had honor. He understood duty. He had been a soldier and had even trained newborns. He took charge when it was necessary but didn't feel the need to micromanage people. People listened when he spoke. Even Felix listened to Jasper and seemed to respect him.

"What has you thinking so hard Bella," Jasper asked.

"You're so strong. It must have been a real sacrifice to drink human blood so you can change me... Do you want to go for a walk Jasper?"

"Sure Bella, not being able to leave the castle has to be hard, but there are many beautiful things to see here," Jasper said.

"What are Peter and Charlotte like?"

I explored the portraits, landscapes, and antiques as we walked around the castle. The priceless antiques distracted me from the conversation but Jasper's voice pulled me back in.

"Peter is sort of earthy. He has a big mouth but a heart of gold. He tells it like it is and doesn't pull his punches though. Charlotte is quick as a whip and more than capable of keeping Peter in line when she wants to. Together they're quite the pair and watching them can be humorous." Jasper said.

"Do Peter and Charlotte drink human blood?"

"Yes, that's their choice but the focus on criminals."

"It doesn't bother you does it?"

"No, it never really has. Peter is more bothered by my 'rabbit diet' as he calls it than I am bothered by theirs." Jasper explained.

"Will they be surprised when they see your eyes?"

Jasper laughed, "Peter will probably throw a party until he realizes I'm not going to stick with feeding on humans after your change."

"You sound like family."

"We are family Bella, I think you'll really like them." Jasper encouraged.

"It sounds like I will."

"It'll be harder since you won't meet them till after you wake up."

"I'll cope, like with everything else."

"You'll have a lot to cope with Bella, but I'll be there every step of the way," Jasper assured.

"You'll all help me, it sounds like. Is there anything besides the new senses and strength that will be new?"

"The anger, you'll react in anger a lot of the time when everything that is new gets frustrating for you."

"I don't usually get angry,"

"Then managing your emotions will just be a challenge we'll face together Bella."

We came to the end of the hallway and I turned around. I didn't feel like walking anymore. It was all becoming too real.

Carlisle's Point of View

I had barely managed to free Edward. In order to get him free the entire family had to agree to remove ourselves from human society for fifty years as soon as it wouldn't cause blame to fall on us about Bella's disappearance. I had wrecked her truck and made it look like she'd been taken by a bear but it wasn't as convincing not having the clothes she'd been wearing at the time.

Rose and Emmett were furious. They thought I should have left Edward in the Volturi's hands for the hundred years instead of agreeing to Aro's stipulations. Esme wasn't pleased with me either, but she appeared supportive in front of the others. Only Alice didn't seem to mind disappearing from the world for fifty years. I was grateful for her understanding but surprised. Of all of us she seemed to like interacting with the humans and befriending them the most.

We would initially go to Denali where we had family and then decide as a family where we would live in our seclusion. As Jacob had told Charlie that Bella left with Alice we were currently suspected of foul play and I thought we might have to leave earlier even if it left questions behind us.

We all played our parts at Bella's funeral, Edward giving a short speech talking about what a special girl and treasured girlfriend she had been. I didn't think Charlie believed a word he said.

The wolves were the other problem. They knew what had happened with Bella and seeing Edward back and Bella gone infuriated them. I feared we might be attacked if we stayed much longer. They wanted to know what happened to Bella and though I thought Jasper might save her, I couldn't give them a firm answer. We planned on waiting two months after Bella's funeral but I doubted we would make it that long.

No matter what had happened to Bella, she was dead to our family. I had no illusions that either she or Jasper would forgive us for abandoning her. I only hoped it didn't cause the family trouble in the future.


	7. Chapter 7

I don't own these characters. I only play with them.

We came to the end of the hallway and I turned around. I didn't feel like walking anymore. It was all becoming too real.

Jasper's Point of View

"Let's go back to our room, Jasper."

Bella's emotions had taken a turn for the worse. Fear, apprehension, and nervousness were all fighting for dominance.

"Will you let me calm you Bella"

"Yes, please. It hit me all at once. Things are getting too real."

I sent her calm and peace and she visibly relaxed. It made me feel good to be able to help her this way. As we walked back to the room I took her hand. It was easier to keep emotions steady if we were touching but I found I liked the feel of her small hand in mine.

"Your dinner is here, Bella."

Bella walked slowly over to the table and began to eat. She ate slowly as if each bite was her last. I felt pity for her but didn't show it. I knew she wouldn't want me to pity her.

After she finished her dinner she asked to use my laptop to fill her iPod with music. I turned off the security on my laptop and entered my credit card at the appropriate sites.

"There you are, Darlin. Download whatever you like."

I tried to give her privacy but her emotions were screaming at me and I had to increase my control.

She downloaded and imported music until I was sure she had enough to fill even the iPod that I'd gotten for her. She connected it and started uploading the music to the iPod.

As I sat there I realized that I was going to have to leave Bella alone for a while. I needed more blood. That was going to upset her. She seemed to like Felix though. Perhaps he would stay with her while I took care of necessities.

"I'll be right back, Bella," I said.

She didn't seem to hear me, watching as her iPod filled with her favorite music. I stepped out into the hallway. Felix was already waiting.

"I need blood, Felix."

"I anticipated your need and have a human criminal waiting for you. I thought you'd feel better feeding from someone society wouldn't miss."

"Can you watch Bella while I go? Everything had just become real to her and she's not doing so well with it. Right now I'm controlling her emotions."

"You can do that when you aren't in sight of the person?"

"Yes, especially those I know well."

"Of course I'll stay with the little one while you take care of your needs," Felix said.

"Now to tell her." Jasper sighed

Going back into the bedroom I found Bella downloading a few more songs.

"Bella, Felix is going to stay with you while I take care of a few things."

"While you feed you mean," Bella said with a small smile.

"Yes, Bella," Jasper admitted.

"Can you keep control of me that far away?" Bella asked.

"Yes, it shouldn't be a problem."

"Thank you, Jasper."

Felix's Point of View

I'd never seen Bella appear so small. The facts had finally set in.

"Hi Little one. What are you doing?"

"Jasper said focusing on something, even music would be good for me during the change. I'm putting my favorite music on here," Bella lifted the iPod to show Felix.

"What are the good parts of Being a vampire Felix?" Bella asked.

"Well, there's strength and speed. I often go for runs just for the exhilaration of it. You can see and hear for miles around you and at least for me, you're never alone unless you want to be."

"You like being a vampire then?" Bella asked.

"I don't remember being human Bella, only brief flashes. Being a vampire has been my life for so many centuries that it is all I know. But yes. It's a good life."

"What's the hardest part?" Bella asked quietly.

"The thirst is the hardest, especially at first, but you grow used to it and can anticipate it."

"I thought I'd become one of you for love, Felix. I thought I'd be with Edward forever. I'm finding it difficult to change without a reason other than because I must."

"You are meant for a much better man than Edward little one. Once you're a vampire you'll know when you meet him. We can feel our mates in here" he pointed to his chest.

"Who is your mate, Felix?"

"I haven't found her yet. I see mostly criminals here and thank goodness she hasn't been among those. Hopefully, I'll meet her soon."

"I hope you do too."

Jasper walked back into the room. "Thank you, Felix."

"You're very welcome. I'd love to see you again once you are immortal Bella. You are one of the few humans I feel is destined to join us."

"Thank you Felix," Bella said.

Felix bowed and left them in privacy.

Bella's Point of View

It was only now that I realized I was still going to die, in a way. Sure, I'd survive it, but the change would leave me to be someone she didn't recognize for a whole year. My only solace was that Jasper would be with her. A year with Jasper as a companion, and his friends too, was something to look forward to. Hopefully, she could get control soon. Then she could enjoy their time together. There was still so much she wanted to know about him.

Maybe she wouldn't be a blood-crazed monster all the time and they could get to know each other better.

"Jasper, would you like to watch a movie? I really don't feel like going out anymore."

"Sure, you pick one and we can watch it before bed."

She picked the latest action movie, one she'd missed in theaters hoping it would keep her attention. Putting it in the DVD slot on the TV she settled down on the couch. Jasper came and sat beside her as it started.

Jasper's point of view

Jasper could still feel the tension radiating from Bella no matter how much calm he sent her. Deciding it was the only way, he began sending her small doses of lethargy until she was sleeping peacefully on his shoulder. He picked her up gently and tucked her into bed, staying in a chair beside her so that his influence didn't wane as he watched her sleep.

After a while, he went through their rooms and packed everything that belonged to them. He intended to change Bella after she had her breakfast. There was no need to keep putting her through this emotional turmoil.

He made a list of everything he needed picked up for them and sent it to Char. She would make sure Bella had everything she needed. He made sure her iPod had charged fully before disconnecting it and packed his laptop away. He left the iPod on the side table in her bedroom and picked them both out clothing for the trip tomorrow. He focused on comfort for Bella's outfit. Something he'd seen her wear before when she was relaxing.

He sat all of the bags neatly in the closet so they would be ready to go as soon as he was. Now all that was left was to let Bella sleep.

He chose a book from the many titles that had been placed on the bookshelf in these rooms. He imagined Bella had asked for them. Sitting in his chair by her bedside he began to read.


	8. Chapter 8

I don't own these characters. I only play with them.

Jasper's Point of View

When Bella awoke the next morning Jasper made sure he had tight control of her emotions. She calmly took her shower and went through her morning routine, dressing in the clothes Jasper had so carefully picked out for her.

Sitting down to breakfast, she ate eagerly, sipping her cup of coffee with something akin to reverence. As she finished her breakfast, she stood up.

"It's time, Jasper. I don't want to wait any longer."

"I know Darlin. I want you to go in the bedroom and take off your pants so I have access to your inner thigh. Then I want you to turn on your iPod and focus on the music. I'll be in when I hear you are settled in.

Bella braided her hair and secured it before she went into the room. He heard her as she removed the yoga pants, which left her embarrassed, sitting in just her shirt and underwear. As soon as she felt the emotion Jasper took it away. There was no need for her embarrassment in this.

She turned on her iPod and he heard a deep breath before she lay on the bed.

Jasper was there instantly. "I'll be with you the entire time and when I can I'll take some of the pain away."

"OK Jasper, I trust you."

He took the pain of the first bite, her neck, away from her. By the time he got to her wrist, she was already feeling some of the burn. He bit one wrist then the other. Next, he spread her legs and bit her inner thighs. Last he bit her ankles. He pumped as much venom into each bite as he possibly could.

He couldn't take the pain away, so he took the fear she was feeling. It was the best he could do.

"He cleaned the wounds with a sponge and water before redressing her in her yoga pants and calling for Felix."

"As you can see, Felix, I've done as I promised your Masters' I would. Do you have transport waiting for us?"

Felix carried the suitcases as Jasper carried Bella who was rigid in his hold, but not crying out or writhing. Felix lead him to a black sedan with blacked out windows. He got into the back seat with Bella in his arms and Felix closed the door.

The drive to the airport was grueling. Bella never cried out, never writhed but he could feel her pain as if it was his own. He clenched his teeth so he wasn't the one to cry out at her pain.

Once the luggage was loaded onto the plane Jasper carried Bella on and laid her on the bed in the rear of the private jet. He made sure her music was at her head while he went out front to thank Felix for all of his help, only to find him sitting in one of the chairs, prepared for takeoff.

"It is my job to see you safely home Major." Felix answered the question before Jasper could speak it."

Jasper went back into the bedroom and with Felix standing guard he began to take her pain into himself.

Bella's point of View

I had thought I knew what to expect from James's bite but that was nothing like I was experiencing now. Every single inch of me was on fire, no, fire is to kind a word. I was being incinerated. I counted time by my music, but I lost track frequently because the pain was too great to be able to think around.

After an eternity had already passed away I felt some lessening of the flames, like a small air conditioner, had been turned on. I thanked the heavens for that small relief through the fire continued to scorch me. Eventually, the air conditioner stopped working and I tried to get it back, anything to get back that small help in my burning body.

Jasper's Point of View

When the plane landed there was yet another sedan with darkened windows waiting for us. Felix stowed the luggage as I carried Bella out and slid us into the back seat. Felix shut the door and I took away the fear that had been building in Bella.

With Felix driving, we made good time. It was only three hours from the airport to my home in Colorado. As we arrived Peter and Charlotte were waiting on the front porch for us.

I thanked Felix again while Peter and Char unloaded the luggage and then I went inside and laid Bella on the bed.

"Bella's Point of View"

Something was breaking my bones now too. With each jolt, it felt like all my bones shattered. They were still there though because the next jolt caused them to shatter again.

I didn't think it could get worse. It had. Infinitely worse. I wasn't sure how much but I knew time was passing because we were steadily making it through the songs on my iPod.

Eventually, the added torment stopped and thank goodness my air conditioner was even back. The iPod got to the last song and someone must have hit play because it started up again. This time I heard a voice over the music.

"Bella, remember me, Jasper"

I went through every moment I could remember spending with Jasper in my mind. Was there a chance I'd forget him?

The burn changed. I had more room in my mind to think. I could feel, individually, each small flame but I could also think around the pain. I tried to sing the songs to myself. Then the voice was back.

"Bella remember Charlie"

This was harder. There were only so many memories of Charlie I could recall. I went through them all over and over until the voice came again.

"Bella Remember Renee"

I remembered most of the crazy things she'd have us try. I remembered using my babysitting money to pay the electric bill when I was twelve. I remembered learning to cook so I could eat when she left me home alone. I went through all the memories a few times.

"Bella, Remember the Cullens"

I saw each of their faces in my mind. I went through them but in the end, I remembered they would have let me die and let each face fade away.

He repeated his list of people to remember over and over as I was roasted alive.

My iPod had been turned back on for the fourth time or was it the sixth when the burning changed again. My fingers were cold. My toes were cold too. I tried to move them but I couldn't. It felt as if I was bound to my pyre. Next, my arms and my calves were cold. At first, I thought this was a good thing but as the fire moved out of my extremities it settled into my heart. As more of me cooled the fire in my heart took on a whole new strength. I didn't have words for this pain. I couldn't describe it. I couldn't stand it. Let me die, I thought over and over. Just let me die.

In a minute or a year or a decade the fire in my heart burned out and I was left pleasantly pain free. I inhaled and smelled the closest thing to me. It smelled like Coffee and leather and something else I had no word for. I opened my eyes.

I could see a spider spinning its web in the corner of the ceiling. I sat up. My eyes suddenly looking for danger. Instead, I found an angel in the seat next to me. I reached out to touch his face and he dodged my slap. I tried again. As slowly as I could I reached out and moved my hand ever so slowly until it cradled the side of his face. I felt current travel from his body to mine, from his chest to mine.

"Who are you?" I asked, but my voice sounded like I was singing.

"It's me Bella, Jasper,"

"But my Jasper isn't an angel."

"I'm no angel Darlin, it's me, Jasper," my angel said.

I took in his appearance and looked past the breathtaking beauty to see Jasper, sitting beside me.

"Jasper, what happened to us?"

"Would you like to meet Peter and Char? They're here to help you." Jasper asked.

I only nodded.

"Peter," Jasper said quietly.

"Hi Bella, Peter said as he walked slowly into the room,"

"Hi, Peter. Thanks for helping me. I'm pretty confused right now."

"It'll go away soon Bella, you're OK I'm going to go ahead and call Charlotte in to join us, is that OK?" Peter asked

I nodded again.

Charlotte, he said quietly.

My reaction was as quick as a snake. I grabbed Jasper and pulled him away from the woman. When she kept walking toward him I bit him where his neck and shoulder met."

"Hi Bella, I'm Charlotte. I'm no threat to you or your Jasper. I'm married to Peter here."

"I'm so sorry Jasper I didn't mean to bite you. Hi Charlotte, I'm not myself just now. I don't know what just happened.

"It's OK Jasper's OK and so are you."

"Bella, Jasper asked, would you like to hunt? It will make you feel much better. Jasper asked.

"I don't know how will you show me?"

"It's instinct, but I'll help you every step of the way. Are you ready?"

I ran out of the house and into the front yard and was startled by the sparkling of my skin.

"Ready?" Jasper asked reaching his hand out to take mine.

"Ready. I said.

We ran quickly but silently through the forest. There were so many scents here. So many things to look at. Eventually, Jasper pulled me to a stop.

"I want you to listen Bella."

I listened but there were so many sounds around me that I didn't know what to do with them all. Eventually, I heard a thumping sound that caught my attention.

"Good, now I want you to inhale Bella."

I smelled whatever caused the thumping noise and took off after it. It smelled appealing. I jumped on the Coyote and broke it's neck before fastening my mouth to it's throat and enjoying the ceasing of the burn in my throat. The taste was wrong, but Jasper was right. I felt much better. When the coyote ran dry I demanded, "More!"

Jasper was beside me. We traveled further until I heard another thumping noise. "Go," he said.

The black bear put up more of a fight but I got my mouth on its neck and began draining it. After throwing the carcass away from me I felt better, more able to think.

"Jasper," I called. "I'm sorry for biting you. Are you OK?"

"I'm fine Darlin. Let's go back to the house now, alright?"

We ran even faster on our way back to the house. I got there first. Peter and Charlotte were waiting for us.

"Hi Peter, Hi Charlotte, hunting definitely helps you think better."

Jasper's Point of View

She marked me as hers when she saw Charlotte. And there was that electricity that passed from her to me when she put her hand on my face. Is it possible?

I debated the entire time I was out hunting with Bella, Is it possible? By the time I got back home, Bella's first hunt successful but her clothes almost clawed off I was smiling like a fool. I knew it was not only possible but it was true. Bella was my mate.


	9. Chapter 9

I don't own these characters. I only play with them.

Jasper's Point of View

I am the luckiest man on earth. Bella is my mate. Mine! How do I tell her though? Do I tell her or do I let nature take its course and have us become closer naturally? As long as Peter keeps his distance I'll be fine, or fine enough. I won't tell her today. She's already overwhelmed. Maybe tomorrow, depending on how she's coping.

"Bella," Charlotte asked, "Do you want to get cleaned up and out of those ripped clothes?

"I'd love to"

"Let me help you. You're a lot stronger than you were and you'll destroy clothes now, just trying to put them on. I'll go get you something else to wear and meet you in the bathroom."

When Charlotte went back into the bathroom he heard the water run and Bella's sigh of pleasure as she sank into the tub.

"You're grinning like an idiot Major," Peter said. "Is she the one?"

"She is."

"Are you sure?

"Completely sure, Peter."

"When are you going to tell her?"

"I don't know. Maybe tomorrow depending on how she's doing. You know how overwhelming it is for them at first. She's got enough to deal with today."

They waited quietly listening to the women talking upstairs, not able to hear the words, but enjoying their instant comradery anyway. When Jasper almost couldn't take the wait anymore, Bella called out for him. He was by her side in a second.

"Is that me?" Bella asked, pointing to her reflection in the mirror.

"Yes Darlin," he said, "that is you now. What do you think?"

"I'm pretty except for the eyes. They're even redder than yours."

"They'll turn gold in a few months." he comforted.

"Months?" Bella asked.

"Yes, how are you feeling now?"

"Confused, but pretty good. I can hear so much and see everything."

"That's normal enough."

"Hey, I'm relatively normal. That's new for me," Bella joked.

"Charlotte helped me take a bath."

"Come with me and I'll detangle your hair."

She sat on the edge of the bed, her back to him as he began detangling her near waist length hair.

"That feels good," she sighed.

"How about I show you the house when we're done. Then you'll know where everything is. It might make you feel more comfortable being here."

"I'd like that, Thank you. I didn't really notice much before."

When her hair was detangled and shed pulled the wet strands back into a braid, they went to explore her new home.

"Let's start outside," Jasper said.

"I'll follow you."

He walked slowly down the stairs and out through the front door. Bella had difficulty keeping the slow pace, her body able to move much faster and more gracefully now, but she persevered.

Looking at the front of the house for the first time Bella began to relax. It was two story and reminded her of a bigger, showier version of her home with Charlie.

"What do you think?" Jasper asked.

"I think it's beautiful and it feels like a home."

"Let's go inside."

"To your left, there is the living room."

"It looks comfortable."

"I got a game system for you like Emmett has. I know you enjoyed playing games with him. I thought we could play once you have a bit of a handle on your strength."

"Wow."

"To your right, there is the meeting room. Humans would use it for a dining room but we use it to have family meetings. Off of the dining room is the kitchen."

She followed behind him as he showed her an immaculate, obviously unused kitchen space.

Over here behind the living room is the office."

The room opened up into a large space filled with books on every wall and a heavy wooden desk in the middle.

"Mostly it's my office, but you're welcome in there at any time. I keep track of my various accounts and make our identities in there. Speaking of. I have something for you. Jasper opened the top desk drawer and pulled out a manila envelope. "This contains all your new documents. Driver's license, school records, social security card, even a year of tax documentation. I gave you my last name, Whitlock."

"Can you keep it for now?" Bella asked, "I might hurt it."

"Of course."

Also, I filled these shelves," and he pointed to four large shelves "with books I think you'll enjoy. You're welcome to read the rest of them too but you notice I got multiple copies of the ones for you so you can read while you're still experimenting with your strength."

"Upstairs," and they walked slowly back up the stairs, There is Charlotte and Peters room at the far end. Charlotte's workroom is beside that, she makes jewelry and other things and sells them online. Next is my room and your room is on the end. Each room has it's own bathroom inside."

In this storage closet are towels and linens, he pointed to a small closet.

"There is a closet in the living room with board games and some toys I thought would help you start to work on your strength when you're ready."

"So what do you think?"

"You've made this place into a home, Jasper. I like it. I feel comfortable here."

"So now that you've seen the house would you like to watch a movie or go for a run this evening?"

"A movie I think. I'm a little overwhelmed and doing something normal sounds good to me."

Peter and Char joined Jasper and Bella to watch the first in the Star Wars trilogy. It turned into a marathon movie session and Jasper hoped she'd had enough Star Wars to last a while by the time it was over. Although they had enjoyed themselves, he thought he might order more movies to add to their collection, give her more options.

The next day we all went for a run. Bella loved it saying running made her feel free. She even took to the trees, jumping from one to the other with childlike whoops of joy that made Jasper smile. He was especially happy when she descended her tree in a fast jump, landing right in front of him. She hugged him quickly before she was off again.

While they were out she found a mountain lion. She seemed to enjoy wrestling with it before she clamped her mouth on its neck, draining it quickly.

When they returned home Charlotte automatically got Bella some new clothes and the two women went into the bathroom, talking about whatever women discussed when there were no men around to hear them. Jasper was still waiting for Bella an hour and a half later.

Charlotte came out but said, "Give her a little time before you go up."

He only managed ten minutes before he was up the stairs, reacting to the confusion he could feel from Bella.

He found her staring into her reflection in a full-length mirror in her room.

"What's wrong Bella?"

"I'm still getting used to how I look. My body changed and so did my face but the red eyes make me look dangerous.

"Right now you would be dangerous to humans, but you're safe with us. Do you want some time alone or would you like to talk? It feels like more is bothering you than your changed appearance."

"Why did I bite you, Jasper? I know I didn't want Charlotte near you, but why? You and she are family."

"You felt threatened by a female. You were marking your mate to prove I belonged to you."

"Mate?" Explain mating to me, Jasper,"

"A mate is the one person who is your perfect partner. They compliment each other, like Emmett and Rose or Peter and Charlotte. It's an eternal bond once it's complete. Some people go their whole life without finding a mate. I've been waiting for over a hundred years for you."

"Are you sure it's me?"

I touched her face and felt the current run through us. "Feel that? It's one sign of a mate."

"I am a lucky man, Bella. But I understand this is a lot to take in on only your second day awake. I'll understand if you need time to process it, or even if you don't want me back. I won't force you into anything."

Bella leaned in and met his lips with hers gently. Passion ignited quickly and their kiss turned into roaming hands and battling tongues. When he broke the kiss she said, "I think I'm going to like this whole mate thing, Jasper, but let's take it slow. Get to know each other better."

"Whatever you need Darlin."

Authors Note: Real life is getting in the way today everyone so this may be the only chapter for the day.


	10. Chapter 10

I don't own these characters. I only play with them.

Jasper's Point of View

Bella was entirely more rational compared to the usual newborn. There hadn't been one tantrum or show of temper after she abruptly marked me when Charlotte approached and that was completely understandable. I hoped if we anticipated her need for blood, things would continue in this peaceful vein.

Her idea of taking things slow with the mating was acceptable but I was hopeful that our romance would take the same route as our friendship and develop quickly. She was already close friends with Charlotte, but Peter had stayed in the background watching her.

She didn't seem to notice Peter's watchful stares. If she did she never commented. I held out hope that they would become friends as well. Peter was difficult to make friends with but once a connection was made, he would always have your back. He was my brother not by blood, but that hardly mattered.

Bella approached me almost hesitantly, "Hey, Darlin," I said, "What's going on?"

"I need to hunt," she admitted shyly.

"I could use a hunt as well," I admitted. "Would you like to join me?"

The relief pooring off of her was severe.

"Let's go then."

"Do you think I could manage to find another Mountain Lion? That was my favorite so far."

"Lets go look. I'll race you."

She smiled with genuine enthusiasm and took off ahead of me. She was a fast newborn. I pushed every bit of speed I have and barely managed to catch up with her.

Up in the mountain we went. Searching for the elusive scent of mountain lion. Finally, we found one that was stalking an elk. She took the mountain lion with speed and grace. I took the elk. It wasn't my favorite but it would do for now. They were much more plentiful than mountain lions and that meant more for her.

I finished sooner than she did so I sat and watched her. She had done well. The only blood on her was a little still on her lower lip. I caught her in my arms and licked the blood off. She tensed for a second then kissed me. Her arms came up to run her fingers through my hair and our tongues dueled for dominance. When I broke the kiss she left her arms around me for a minute more and held me to her. Unfortunately she hadn't allowed the mountain lion to rip her clothes. She looked stunning.

We walked back to the house in companionable silence, her hand in mine. It was the best feeling I could remember besides kissing her. I felt like I had finally found my home.

Carlisle's Point of View

The Cullen family was fracturing. Emmett and Rose had decided that they were not accompanying the family and would go to one of their more secluded properties in Alaska. Emmett was furious both with having to seclude ourselves and our refusal to save Bella. They were leaving the next day and I think if they knew where Bella and Jasper were they would have sought them out. To say I was disappointed with their attitude was an understatement.

Esme was finishing her last interior design projects. Her accusations that I never make Edward take responsibility for his actions hurt my feelings. He was my first changeling. Of course I protected him.

It was good that I had made an airtight alibi for Edward. Otherwise he would have been called in for questioning by Chief Swan. He had been at a class for gifted musicians in California. Even the flight information showed that Edward had been on board. The headmaster at the school had owed me a favor and was prepared to swear that Edward had been there when she was contacted. A sizable donation was made to cement her loyalty. Edward was somewhat upset that he couldn't actually go to the program but he especially must not be seen around humans.

The wolves were another matter entirely. The treaty was only good for one more week and then it would be revoked. We had to go to Denali early or the wolves would attack. Esme would never be able to return to her favorite town even after fifty years. The house was being sold at a loss and we were packing our belongings, including emergency bags in case we needed to evacuate even more quickly.

The sooner we put forks behind us the happier the Voltouri would be. We would be leaving under a cloud of suspicion but it couldn't be helped. As I would not be working in another hospital it would be very difficult for anyone to locate us.

Bella's Point of View

Walking with Jasper was peaceful. When I touched him I felt like I had found the place I was meant to be. There was almost no need for words between us. We were nearly out of the forest when there was a noise and someone was dropping out of a tree at us. I panicked. Instead of landing on top of Jasper the person was propelled in to a tree twenty feet away. Getting up laughing, Peter dusted himself off and walked slowly toward us.

"You should know better than startle a newborn." Jasper accused.

"In case you didn't see it, she just handed me my ass. That tree hurt. You're girl is a shield Jasper.

"What's a shield?" I asked.

"It's someone who can protect themselves really well. We don't know what your shield does yet, except throw guys who scare you away from you. We'll figure it out over time. You may even be able to protect others."

"Well I'm glad you didn't hurt the poor tree." I said innocently.

Peter studied me for a second and laughed. "I think I'm going to like you," he said. "Wait till I tell char."

I looked at Jasper and Jasper was looking back at me. Neither of us could contain our laughter. Charlotte just appeared, shocked by the three of us unable to stop laughing.

Charlotte's Point of View

Peter laughing uncontrollably almost never happened. I moved quickly to get to him just in case there was an unfamiliar nomad in the area.

Finding Bella and Jasper laughing with him was another surprise. Jasper explained to me what had happened and I stood shocked. "We can't let anyone know about this Jasper. The Voltouri would want her back. That unfortunately stopped the laughter. Unfortunately though it was true.

We walked sedately back to the house. At least their bond was strengthening at a rapid pace. I was afraid if anyone found out about her shield there would be a fight to keep her. Jasper wouldn't back down and let his mate be taken for any reason.

I was nervous about this new development but I didn't want to scare Bella, she was doing so well.

"So you hunted and don't need a bath, good job. You're learning quickly. I was thinking I'd like to play a game. Monopoly anyone?

Jasper helped bella handle the money but otherwise the game went smoothly. That doesn't mean I won of course. I lost badly to Jasper but the game served it's intended purpose. It got everyone's mind of the voltouri and shields.

Jasper seemed to be trying to let Bella win, I saw him drawing cards from the bottom for her, but it just wasn't to be. She didn't have a fit the way a normal newborn would have instead she helped clean up the game. She never did what I expected.

"I think I'd like to try a book," Bella said.

"Do you want help Bella?" Jasper asked.

"If I have trouble I'll yell but it would be nice to be able to read again."

Jasper and Peter turned on sports, so I settled down to watch with them. Bella came back with her book and sat with her back against Jasper's legs. She turned each page so gently, as if it were a soap bubble she was trying not to pop. Bella could already read. It was impressive and it didn't look like the multiple copies Jasper purchased would be necessary.

Peter and Jasper cheered for opposite teams on the football game of course. They even made a wager who would win. I didn't wager, but all together it was a fun evening with our new extended family.

Jasper's Point of View

I was impressed that Bella was able to handle a book so soon. I expected her to go through several copies trying to get accustomed to the necessary gentleness it took to turn the pages and not rip a book in half. It felt good to have her leaning on my legs I only wish she'd chosen to sit on my lap instead. As Peter and I watched the game most of my focus was on her. Peter and I gave each other a hard time every time our team scored and I thought it might be bothering bella but it never seemed to.

It was a good evening together with my mate and friends.


	11. Chapter 11

I don't own these characters. I only play with them.

Author's note: I am actively seeking a beta reader. Know anyone who might be interested? Have them PM me. And on with the story:

Bella's Point of View

I found myself watching Jasper whenever he was near me. I focused on him to the exclusion of almost everything except blood. He was everything to me. He was my rock, my passion, my love, my partner, my home yet I was too afraid to tell him and I didn't have the experience to know how to show him.

I made sure I had blood every day to keep the fragile control I held over my emotions. I know the others thought I was doing well. It didn't feel like it to me. I felt the rage constantly and thought I was doing a little better than they told me the average newborn did, I wasn't in total control. I expected it so I pushed the rage down. I didn't let it control me. I felt the confusion from all the stimuli overwhelming all of my senses constantly but I accepted it. This was how being a newborn felt after all. I knew from mine and Jasper's talks before I was changed.

That control was enough until Peter started. He did everything he could to scare me. I guessed he wanted to see my shield again. He jumped out of trees in front of me. He startled me when I was reading. He even jumped off the roof. No place was safe.

It eroded the fragile hold I kept on the rage. Piece by piece, bit by bit, I lost the tenuous bonds that kept the rage down. When it didn't work with me Peter started on Jasper.

It was two days later. Jasper and I were taking a walk. Peter waited till we were heading inside and tried to jump off the roof and onto Jasper. I wasn't expecting it and I felt something in my head snap.

A shield went around Jasper, but another shield wrapped around Peter. My vision was tinted red. I tossed him from tree to tree asking with each impact,

"Do you think it's smart to scare the newborn?" thump, "Are you having fun now?" thump, "Is this what you wanted?" thump, and I held him midair squeezing the shield down on him. "I am sick of this shit and you will quit now or I will turn you into one squished vampire." I loosened the shield. "Do you understand?" "I said, "Do You Understand or do I keep squeezing?"

The red haze faded enough that I could hear Jasper begging me from inside his shield for me to drop Peter but I didn't.

"Not until he agrees to quit it," I told Jasper.

"Now do," squeeze, "You," squeeze, Understand?"

At his nod I let both shields go.

"I need to hunt, Jasper,"

Jasper walked up to Peter and with a right hook, put Peter on the ground.

"Thank you for protecting me Darlin, but it's not necessary. Let's go hunt," Jasper said.

We ran into the forest and I took the first two elks I could find.

"You did well Bella You've been controlling your emotions very well. You were bound to snap at some point, especially with Peter pushing you."

"I feel the rage all the time," I admitted

It's normal Bella. You're doing really well for a newborn, exceptional really."

Jasper's Point of View

Bella was feeling depressed, frustrated, and uncertain. I didn't know if I should try to control her emotions for her or if I should leave her to sort them out on her own.

"Bella let's blow off some steam and go for a run." I decided to help her without my gift. I reached out a hand. She took it and we ran to the top of the mountain and watched the sunrise.

Her emotions were better. The rage was still there, along with annoyance but there was also happiness and comfort. As we stood there she approached me and would her arms around me. We stayed for hours, well into the day.

"Are you ready to head back now?" I asked eventually.

"Let's go."

When we got back to the house Bella avoided Peter. She was still angry and probably didn't want to risk snapping again.

"I miss sleep," Bella said.

"Let's go upstairs and I'll hold you. We can relax and watch a movie."

She put her hand out and I took it. Together we walked up the stairs and I could have cared less what we watched with Bella in my arms. My body burned for hers. It was all I could do not to try to seduce her there in the bed. I could feel lust from Bella too but she wasn't ready to act on it yet.

Bella chose the latest version of Pride and Prejudice. I enjoyed the feeling of her in my arms, the scent of her hair, the feel of her body against mine. At the end I couldn't have told you what happened in the movie if I hadn't read the book.

Bella's Point of View

Later that day Peter approached me cautiously. With Charlotte standing beside him he fell to his knees: "Please mistress, he said, Don't hurt me again I'll be a good boy, I promise." he begged.

I forgave him and we were all friends again, though I still held a little caution towards Peter.

"Hey," Peter said, "Let's try video games today, I think you can manage your strength enough.

We played and talked smack back and forth. It was fun but it reminded me of my time with Emmett. I didn't allow that to taint the experience. I had a great time. Charlotte came in and laughed at our antics. Jasper joined us and I moved to his lap. He laughed and seemed to enjoy himself with us, especially when he took my controller and beat Peter a couple times for me.

After a while longer we changed games to one we could all play together. That's when the laughter and teasing really began. We played till late in the night. When I got tired of playing I put my controller down and curled more tightly into Jasper's lap. He smiled down at me and got his character killed. Before his game restarted, he kissed me gently on the cheek.

"My beautiful mate," he said, "I love you." his controller was discarded as we kissed, first gently then with more passion.

"Get a room you two," Charlotte laughed and I was jolted out of the erotic haze that was Jasper and me together. If I could have blushed I would have. I picked up my controller and rejoined the game. With a sigh, Jasper did as well.


	12. Chapter 12

I don't own these characters. I only play with them.

Author's note: I am actively seeking a beta reader. Know anyone who might be interested? Have them PM me. And on with the story:

Esme's Point of View

It was moving day. All of our furniture for the house stayed behind for the new owners, everything else we didn't need immediately was put into storage. We got in the car, Carlisle, Edward, Alice and I, and we left my favorite home behind for good. This was all Edward's doing.

I almost felt like a newborn again my body contained so much rage. I resented Carlisle and his stupid, ill-conceived decision to go rescue Edward. The dumb ass should have had to pay for his mistakes, instead, we were all paying with him. The trip to Denali was tense. Not one word was said. You could have cut the tension with a knife. I wasn't sure what I should do, where I fit anymore but I didn't feel like I fit here; not with Carlisle and certainly not with Edward.

It was obvious Carlisle cared more for Edward than he did for me, for any of us. Did I really want to be in a relationship where I was always going to be second best? I wasn't even really second best. My opinions weren't taken into account at all. I felt dismissed, cast aside, and most of all disappointed in my husband's selfishness.

With all we were giving up for him, Edward was still complaining. The Volturi were too strict, it was only a small mistake, it was unfair, he never wanted Bella to be a vampire, poor, poor Edward. Bullshit. I should have taken that brat over my knee years ago and given him something to cry about. Even if I didn't, Carlisle sure should have.

Was Carlisle actually the one in charge of our coven? It was Edward's perspective that was always followed. He wanted to leave Bella, then instead of turning her, he wanted to let Bella die. Instead of thinking for one moment what Bella would have wanted Carlisle went along with Edward and Bella would have died if not for Jasper.

I wish I knew where they were now. I'd go and try to apologize. Try to explain that Emmett, Rose, Alice and I didn't have the control to change someone. It wasn't an issue of not wanting her It was that we would have killed her ourselves had we tried to change her.

Alice seemed perfectly happy to go along with what Carlisle wanted. It made me disappointed in my youngest daughter. Still, what could she have done that would have actually been listened to? I should ask Alice about my future if I leave Carlisle. I could feel Alice's eyes on me and she just nodded. I'd get details later.

Eventually, the torturous car ride came to an end. We greeted our friends from Denali warmly. They knew what had happened and had agreed to give us time to get property far away from humans although Carmen and Eleazar were both disappointed Carlisle didn't at least save Bella while he was in Volterra. It was nice to be with them. I didn't feel quite so alone.

Bella's Point of View

Charlotte and Peter were on a hunting trip. Jasper and I had the place to ourselves. I had decided, my body had decided or some combination of the two. I wanted my mate. I needed my mate. Now how to tell him? This is where some experience would have come in handy.

Jasper came into the living room where I was pretending to read. He sat down on the couch and I curled up on his lap as had become our pattern. I loved the feeling of his arms around me. I loved being close to him. I loved the way he looked at me. Wait, did I love Jasper? I thought maybe I did. It had come on slowly but I did.

"What has you feeling so nervous Darlin?"

"I'm OK Jasper, I replied."

He nuzzled my neck. I moaned then I almost slapped my hand over my mouth. I'd never made that sound before.

Oh, I see Darlin. He turned me to straddle his lap so he could look deep into my eyes. "Have you decided you are ready to have a mate, Darlin?"

I only nodded.

"I need to hear you say it. Do you want me, Bella?"

"Yes, Jasper, but I've never..."

"I know that Darlin but it's nothing for you to be embarrassed about. I'm ecstatic that I'll be the only one who knows all of you."

"I don't know if I'm ready for..."

"How about we take this slow too Darlin. I'll never push you into something you aren't sure you want to do."

I leaned in and gently kissed him on the lips. "I'm ready for lots of this."

Jasper kissed her with all the pent up passion he'd been holding back. Her hips moved and Jasper sat her down straddling his lap so she could feel his hard erection. She moved, she couldn't help it. She needed the friction, she needed something. With fumbling fingers, she went to work on the buttons of his shirt. He took it off, still not breaking the kiss. Her hands roamed his glorious scarred chest. She kissed each scar, licking, tasting his skin.

Bella surprised him by reaching down and taking her own shirt off only breaking the kiss long enough to take the shirt over her head. He deepened their kiss. Bella felt owned.

He grabbed her hips and pressed her into his hardness as she moved above him. She reached behind her back and unclasped her bra. Then she felt shy.

She found herself underneath him and him running his hands over her breasts. While she continued exploring his chest His mouth descended sucking one nipple into his mouth while he caressed and pinched the other one.

"I need, I need,"

I know what you need Darlin. Will you let me give it to you?

"Yes, I need you, Jasper.

He ripped the material of her jeans with a tiny jerk until all she was left in were a pair of boy-short panties.

"This is what you need Darlin. He rubbed her clit with one hand and with the other he pinched whatever nipple his mouth wasn't on. She began to writhe under him, more, more, she needed more.

"Let go, Darlin," he said

And she screamed. He could feel her hips bucking against his hand and her entire body clench.

"That was amazing Jasper. "What about you?" She asked shyly.

"I can wait Darlin. This was about you."

"I love you, Jasper."

"I love you too Darlin."

We held each other on the sofa until darkness settled around the house. We were quiet, peaceful and most importantly, together. She felt part of her heart detach but the spot was not left empty. It was filled by part of him. For the first time in her life, she felt complete.

Next time, she thought, next time I'll give him everything.

Peter's point of View

I quit trying to coax out Bella's shield. She had reacted badly to the attempt and I didn't want to cause a rift in our relationship but the experience had taught me something. That girl was going to need help training her shield. I didn't think she'd been using it at full power with me and with practice, who knew what she'd be able to do. She might have been able to crush me, I didn't think she had been joking about that. She might be able to crush the house with me in it. Only time would tell.

It had started yesterday. That itch between my shoulders that tells me danger is on its way. I couldn't think of anyone who would cause trouble for us though. The Cullens had abandoned the Major and Bella. The Volturi couldn't know anything about her shield, and all my or the major's enemies were dead. There was always Maria but she'd never chased us and I didn't see her doing it now. Regardless, something was coming and whatever it was we weren't going to like it.

It was time to start teaching Bella to fight and fight well. I didn't know what was coming only that something was and I didn't want it to reach us with her unable to defend herself.


	13. Chapter 13

I don't own these characters. I only play with them.

Author's note: I am actively seeking a beta reader. Know anyone who might be interested? Have them PM me. And on with the story:

Jasper's Point of View

Hunting with my mate was amazing. She was grace, speed, and ferocity personified. The elk had no idea what was coming. To think it's only been weeks since she was a scared human girl afraid no one was coming to save her. Now she was the savage beauty before me.

I drained my own elk and we both walked toward each other. We could no longer stand to be parted. It hurt us both as if we had a piece of each other and those pieces could not be separated. It made us nervous and our chests hurt to be away from each other.

We put our arms around each other and kissed passionately. When she broke the kiss she said, "race you" and took off towards the house. I smiled and took off after my mate.

After she beat me by a fair bit we went inside to find Peter alone and playing video games. Bella went to join him. They argued now like brother and sister.

This time Peter put his controller down. "Bella it's time to teach you to fight, girl."

Charlotte was already out in the yard and the rest joined her.

"Jasper? You got a plan for this?" Peter asked.

First, we taught her how to stand so she'd stay balanced. Then we started teaching her to block punches.

"She's not going to get any better that way, Jasper and you know it, Peter said.

Jasper started speeding up his punches and kicks. She kept up with him pretty well.

"Faster," Peter coached.

Jasper was moving at his real speed now and Bella couldn't keep up at all so they slowed back down and increased the speed more slowly.

They practiced through sunset and continued on into the night.

"Now we'll teach you to throw a punch Darlin," Jasper said.

Bella began to be the one to attack. They showed her various combinations of punches.

"I need to hunt Jasper," Bella said.

"You gotta hit me first Darlin," He said and Bella moved faster. Then faster again and again. She was getting frustrated when she finally managed to hit Jasper.

"Let's hunt Darlin, then we'll come back and train some more."

When they were back they taught her various kicks and how to incapacitate a vampire fastest.

Next, they had her spar with Charlotte. At first, Bella thought she'd go easy on her, but she learned quickly that Charlotte was an excellent fighter. Bella went as fast as she could and she still couldn't land a punch or a kick on Charlotte.

"Slow down Char?" Peter asked.

They tried again but Bella was still failing.

"Slow down a little more Char."

Bella started landing a few punches or kicks here and there. Slowly they built up the speed again and Bella was keeping up with Char.

"Now I want you to defend yourself and still punch char, Bella. We'll start slow."

Bella didn't think this speed was slow at all but she did her best. Blocking and punching as fast as she could. Eventually, she got the hang of it. When she was keeping up with Char, Jasper took over. He moved entirely faster than char and once again they started slow and increased speed as they went.

"Good job girl, Peter said when they were finished. Now show her how to behead a vampire, Jasper."

Jasper started teaching her all the tricks to remove a head from a vampire. Some were holds, some were cheap tricks like using her hair against her.

"Jasper also commented, if you remove other limbs first it's easiest to remove the head."

"Jasper I can't hurt you like that." She said

"Well focus on the other techniques for now. We'll start slow.

And on and on it went. Dawn broke, Noon came and went, it was starting to get dark when they finally stopped.

"Go hunt Bella," Peter said.

Jasper joined her on her hunt. They went after her favorite food, Mountain Lion. They were almost to their prey when another scent caught Bella's attention and she changed directions. Jasper was on her and holding her down in a second. "That's a human, Bella."

Bella's shield covered her body and she breathed in again. "Wow they smell tasty," she said.

"Bella?" Jasper asked.

"I shielded myself from the smell Jasper. Let's try hunting again later once they're gone?"

"You're shockingly controlled Bella,"

"Once I knew it wasn't food I decided not to eat it."

Jasper laughed. "Was it easy to turn off the instinct to hunt?

"No, but it wasn't food. What's so funny?"

Jasper stopped laughing immediately. "I'm just so amazed that I don't have to hold you down. In fact, we can stand here and have this conversation. You're special Bella."

When they got back to the field Bella stood there while Jasper explained what happened.

"I don't see the big deal," Bella said.

They could all hear a car turn down the track that turned into their driveway. "Get behind me," he said

Bella moved right behind Jasper. Charlotte and Peter took Bella's left and right side.

When the car pulled up it was Rose and Emmett Cullen. Bella let out a sob then stood stoically.

"How did you find us?" Jasper asked.

"Your attorney, Jenks, Rose can be scary too," Emmett said. "We just wanted to come and apologize. We would have saved Bella too but neither of us has the strength for it. We would have just drained her. We left Carlisle's coven, or we should say Edward's since he always gets what he wants. We can go now."

"Don't tell any of the rest where we are," Jasper said.

"Would they have really drained me?" Bella asked

"Likely, Darlin," Jasper answered

"Invite them in?" Bella asked.

"Why don't you two come in and tell us what's been going on while we've been helping Bella?" Jasper asked.

Rose and Emmett looked relieved.

"...and we just couldn't take it anymore. They think we're at our cabin in Alaska, but we won't stay where they know where we are."

"So where are you staying," Jasper asked.

"Somewhere new, we don't know yet," Rose answered.

Jasper looked around at everyone, getting an opinion. "You can stay with us for a few weeks while you find a place of your own."

"Thanks, man, I appreciate it," Emmet said and Rose nodded her head.

"We were about to go see if the human is gone so Bella can hunt. Care to join us? There are a few black bears around."

"Alright, Let's go.

Peter joined them on the hunt, asking Emmett all kinds of questions about his food preferences, but not scaring off the bear Emmett managed to find.

"Wanna play video games, Emmett?" Bella asked.

"You can control yourself that well already?" Emmett asked.

"Sometimes," Bella said, "But I can right now if you want to play."

Peter and Jasper joined them while Charlotte and Rose got to know each other.

Sometime the next day they stopped playing games and got to talking in more detail about what had happened. "You wouldn't recognize Carlisle," Emmett said. "He's so hurt that we all don't want to take Edward's punishment so the spoiled schoolboy can get out of it. I wouldn't be surprised if Alice leaves too. I guess Esme is stuck with him."

"Nope, they aren't mates," Charlotte said. "I met them once."

"Really?" Rose asked.

"Nope, Carlisle, and Edward are mates. They just won't admit it." Jasper said.

"How did you know?" Char asked


	14. Chapter 14

I don't own these characters. I only play with them.

Author's note: I am actively seeking a beta reader. Know anyone who might be interested? Have them PM me. And on with the story:

Carlisle's Point of View

All I'm looking for is a place the rest of my family can be together. A house, a home, away from the public so we can weather Edward's sentence as a family. Esme is good at remodeling so it doesn't even need to look like much now. We'll have to do the work ourselves through instead of getting help from local humans. But, we have the time for it; fifty years in fact.

It might be good to be within a days' run to Denali, our extended family so Alaska it is. I search and search. Esme seems indifferent to the task. A home for the four of us; Those who stand by me, those who respect me, those who follow me, my family.

I want it to be perfect. It should contain a library, a music room, a space for Esme's imagination, and Alice's fashion design. I want them all to be content even happy in our new situation. We can view it as an adventure in getting to know one another all over again.

I wish Esme would show some interest. She barely speaks to me though she is quite emotive with the Denalis'. They have become very close in our short stay here. I hear her laughter ringing up the stairs. Perhaps now would be the time to address her disinterest.

Here is one. It's only 400 miles away. It has a library, a music room, an office, and two spare bedrooms. It also has a pool, perhaps the children would like that. One spare room could serve for Esme's workroom and the other for when Emmett and Rose return home. Yes, this may be the perfect find.

The price is high but that doesn't matter. We'll be here for 50 years, the family together. "Look at the house I found. Come to see it with me?" I ask Esme.

"Perhaps you should take Edward. He's not busy and I know how much you value his opinion." Esme responds. That's Esme, always putting others above herself.

Edward and I go see the house. It's perfect. I call Jenks to acquire it. It will soon be home. I share the news with Esme and Alice Surprisingly they both ask, "When is moving day?" I'm happy they are so excited to begin this new chapter in our lives.

Edward outfits the music room, though he is still upset by the Volturi's strict sentence. Then he outfits his room, the smaller of the master suites.

I outfit the large library with my books then rare first editions on every subject and medical texts. Armchairs and a small writing desk complete the look I was going for.

I ask Esme what she'd like in her room but she hasn't given it much thought. She is very busy with the Denalis' and is remodeling their living rooms. Still, she won't be here that long and I'd think she'd want her room ready when we arrive.

Alice assures me she has everything she needs for her creative space ready for when she moves. I beam at her for her forward planning.

I imitate Esme's style to furnish the common areas and our bedroom. I'm sure she will be pleased with the effort of a furnished home ready when she walks in. I take pictures to show her so she will feel included in the process and feel at home when she walks in. She nods. Just a nod. That's how she acknowledges my hard work. Well, she was in the middle of a conversation. I suppose me interrupting could be considered rude.

Esme's Point of View

Why couldn't Carlisle leave me alone? He knew how I felt or had he already forgotten? He just didn't seem to get it. I don't want to be near him. I don't want to talk to him and I definitely didn't want to spend fifty years alone with him. He must be being purposely oblivious to my feelings. I just throw myself into life with the Denalis'. Was I even going with him? Did I want to? I didn't think so but where was the place for me. I was afraid of being alone

Alice was up to something. I wish she'd tell me her plans. It was only the two of us against Carlisle's idiocy. He was an idiot. He thought that I was going to follow along for fifty years like a sheep. I wasn't a sheep any longer. But should I go with him? Perhaps I'd go visit Emmett and Rose on my next hunt. They weren't that far away.

Yes, that was my plan. I'd visit Emmett and Rose and see how they were, see if they were happy living alone for 50 years and what their intentions were.

Alice's Point of View

I was in the right place for now. I would meet my mate soon and I'd protect him. I could care less about the new house. I'd never see it. I had my own plan but how would it all work out? Would my mate recognize me immediately? My visions said yes but my visions weren't perfect.

Jasper's Point of View

"Nope, Carlisle and Edward are mates. They just won't admit it." Jasper said.

"How did you know?" Char asked

"It's the only reasonable excuse for the way Edward controls the family; the way Carlisle caters to his every want. He practically ignores Esme. I don't know how she has tolerated it for so long."

Emmett's booming laughter echoes. "Edward and Carlisle. It makes so much sense. How did I never see it before?"

"They don't even see it." Rose says, "Don't blame yourself for not seeing it."

"Enough about the idiots," Peter insists. "Char and I are going on a hunt."

"It's time for me to go as well," Bella notes. "Who wants to join me?"

"Bunny munchers," Peter muttered quietly. Bella just stuck her tongue out at him and we all went hunting.

My body burned as I watched Bella take down a moose then a coyote that stumbled across our trail. Finally, she took down a black bear but instead of feeding, she raced back to me. "He's for you Jasper, it's time for you to feed."

I was surprised that my newborn mate was considerate enough to take care of me in this way. She was supposed to be bloodthirsty and angry, attacking everything in her path, instead, she made sure I fed sufficiently. Although I fed on the black bear my mind was on my mate. When the bear was dry I stalked back to Bella and kissed her with all of the pent-up passion in me. We were soon rolling around on the floor of the forest, touching and kissing, caressing and moaning. As she did before, she kissed every visible scar on me.

"I'd say they had a successful hunt, wouldn't you Rose?" Emmett asked.

Bella and I got ourselves put back together and joined them. I glared at Emmett for stopping our fun but he only smiled his wicked smile.

It was a race to get back to the house. Bella won by a considerable margin.

Emmett went straight to the video games. Rose found a book in the library. I sat down on the couch with Emmett and Bella was soon in my lap. I stroked her hair.

Char and Peter wouldn't be back till tomorrow sometime. They had to go much further to feed in order to keep our home inconspicuous.

After a while of watching Emmett lose at video games, Bella took my hand and lead me up the stairs. My thoughts immediately went to my straining erection but Bella had other thoughts in mind. "Which bedroom is ours, Jasper? There's no sense in us keeping two rooms now." Bella admitted shyly.

We chose to keep the corner room so I helped Bella move all her things into my, I mean, our room. I was so happy I could jump up and down like a little girl, Bella was giving herself to me. She was willing to share a room with me. When we finally went downstairs, Bella told Emmett that he and rose could have the room next to ours if he wanted.

I realized this wasn't just a kind gesture by Bella. She was letting them know she'd forgiven them and I was proud of her. Her situation hadn't been of Emmett's or Rose's making and they truly could not have helped her. That had been down to Carlisle or me.


	15. Chapter 15

I don't own these characters. I only play with them.

Author's note: I am actively seeking a beta reader. Know anyone who might be interested? Have them PM me. And on with the story:

Jasper's Point of View

The next afternoon found Peter and Emmett wrestling in the front yard. Over and over again Emmett found himself loosing. It just made him more determined.

They had an audience and there were hoots, cheers, jeers, good-natured teasing and coaching as each match took place.

"My turn," Bella called and Peter got ready. Peter came at Bella and she wasn't where he expected to catch her. The more she avoided his hold the more frustrated Peter got. The crowd went silent and he was coiled like a snake to protect his mate if she got in over her head. Finally, Peter caught Bella but she turned the hold around on him. Finding himself helpless, Peter joined in the cheers for Bella. They had taught her well.

"Bella can do it and I can't" Emmett muttered, annoyed.

"My turn," Jasper said. It sounded like two boulders crashing together when Peter and Jasper met in the middle of the yard. They moved faster than even vampire eyes could catch. In one minute and fifteen seconds, Peter was on the ground and Jasper's boot was on his throat.

"You let me win," Emmett said. "All those times we wrestled you let me win?" He asked.

"Not all the time Emmett," Jasper said.

"Once is too many. It's time for some training. Teach me how to kick your ass." Emmett insisted.

Bella and Char joined in the teaching and Emmett was shocked at the women sparring together. His distraction had him getting punched in the face. "Never lose focus," Peter said. I admit our little hellcats are something to watch but you need to be focused on your opponent at all times or you will lose.

"Char," Peter called. "Go up against Emmett."

It was a long fight. Eventually, Char won but she didn't win by much. "You're improving Emmett. Keep it up." Char encouraged.

"Again Emmett, it has to be instinct," Peter said. The fighting session lasted until dark. By then Emmett still wasn't winning every round but he won a fair few. He had the most difficulty with having the patience to assess his opponent's strengths.

I'd almost call you an honorary Whitlock, Emmett. Keep practicing.

Emmett was out with Bella and him until dawn the next day but the audience had given up on the show.

Emmett had more confidence as he walked back into the house. He had beaten both Bella and Jasper at least once.

Bella's Point of View

I was craving time alone with my Jasper. I love Peter and Charlotte, I cared about Rose and Emmett, but I wanted my Jasper all to myself.

We left Emmett and Rose with Peter and Charlotte, all playing a video game. Running out into the forest I hunted. I found another moose and took him down quickly.

I ran back and hugged my Jasper. He licked the last of the blood off of my lips. I hurriedly pulled off his shirt. Touching his chest, I gently ran my hands over his perfection. He pulled me gently with him to the forest floor.

My shirt was lost. I didn't even remember him taking it off. I lay on top of him in only my jeans and bra. With only one hand Jasper unclipped my bra and I was bared to him from the waist up. He rolled us over so he was on top of me. I could finally feel his bare chest against mine and I shuddered in pleasure.

"What's wrong?"

"This feels so good, your bare skin against mine. Touch me, Jasper. Jasper ran his hands over her side. He kissed my neck and I moaned loudly. His hands strayed to my breasts. Both hands massaged my breasts. He wrapped his arms around her and held her close.

"Do you want me, Bella? Are you ready for all of me?"

"Yes, Jasper."

Jasper spread his senses out to cover miles from their location. There was no one.

"Your pants Darlin, take them off," he said as he began licking her nipples and nipping them gently with his teeth, his tongue soothing away any sting. She fumbled with her Jeans and finally got them unbuttoned and unzipped.

"Beautiful," He said as he removed them completely.

He put a hand on her clit and gave her the friction her body was looking for. When she cried out from that he ripped her panties away. I liked his roughness. I loved the feeling of his mouth on my breasts but now that I was completely bared to him I was embarrassed.

"Don't be embarrassed Bella, I'm the luckiest man in the world to have you." And he began to kiss and lick his way down from her breasts to her aching center. He put his mouth on her clit, sucking, licking and nipping and she shuddered with orgasm. Putting a finger into her she was plenty wet, ready for him.

"Are you sure Bella?"

"Oh, oh Jasper. Yes."

Taking his jeans off he was already hard and throbbing for her. He pushed just a little inside her, letting her get used to the feeling. She thrust against him seeking more. With a quick thrust, he took her innocence.

"I'm sorry Bella Tell me when you're ready for me to move."

A tear slid from Bella's eye and he kissed it away. Kissing her passionately. She began moving against him and he pushed deeper into her.

With each thrust, Bella writhed more. "More Jasper?"

He moved faster and deeper, determined to make her first time as special for her as possible. When he was deep inside her, he pinched her nipple and thrust deeper. She came undone screaming his name. He continued pumping into her and his orgasm sparked another one in her. He moved until she was quiet.

"I shouldn't have waited so long," Bella said, taking unnecessary breaths.

"Do you want to make up for lost time Darlin?"

Minutes later he was taking her again, and again, and again. It was four days before they returned to the house.

"They'll all know what we've been doing won't they?" Bella asked.

"Yes, but they'll be quiet about it. It's part of being mates Bella."

"Emmett's going to tease me awful."

"Relax Darlin, everything is fine."

Charlotte's Point of View

Jasper and Bella came into the house like naughty children who were caught. They both rushed up the stairs to shower and clean up. It was all she could do not to laugh.

It was about time Bella gave in and became Jasper's mate fully. They had been dancing around it for far too long. She began to relax. Things felt like they were supposed to. Even Rose and Emmett's presence seemed right. They were just getting away from the idiot Cullens. It's a wonder they didn't do it before. She couldn't have stood to live with the mind reader and the leader who let him have free reign. At least here Jasper was a good leader. He was fair and he sought others opinions before making the big decisions. Unless it was nearing time for a fight he let us live our way for the most part.

Unfortunately, I was afraid a fight was coming. It usually did when Jasper asked for help. They could only do as they had always done and won against whatever came at them. They had the skills, and now Emmett shared some of those same skills. Rose might be a problem, she hadn't been interested in sparring but Charlotte would bet if there was danger threatening her and her friends Rose would change her mind and learn to really protect herself.

The only real questions were who they were going to be fighting and when. Charlotte sighed. It had been peaceful for so long. She went to find her mate. He would know if the danger was coming and how close it was.

Where was Peter?

Peter's point of View

Emmett had asked for a rematch so Peter had taken him out into the forest They had broken down a number of trees, both trying to use them to keep the upper hand, but in the end, Peter had won. It wasn't as easy as it had been a few days ago, but he still won.

"Teach me how to do that thing where you almost got my neck," Emmett insisted. So Peter taught him. Completely trained Emmett would make a formidable opponent. So Peter taught him a few more tricks until he noticed it was getting dark.

"We better get back, man or our wives are gonna hand us our asses, no matter how well we fight," he said. So he and Emmett proceeded back to the house.

"Peter I've been looking for you for hours. Have you been out play-fighting this whole time?"

"Sorry, Char," was all Peter could say if he still wanted his bedroom privileges. It was enough.

Her icy expression softened. "The Major and Bella got back. I was trying to find you to see if you're feeling any danger? With the Cullen mess, I just can't help expecting something to explode in our faces."

"I'm expecting it too but I can't tell you what direction it's coming from. You know how it is."

"For now let's relax then. I'll bet I beat you at video games."

"You're on," he said.


	16. Chapter 16

I don't own these characters. I only play with them.

Author's note: I am actively seeking a beta reader. Know anyone who might be interested? Have them PM me. And on with the story:

Esme's Point of View

It was the day before moving day and Esme had still not visited Rose and Emmett.

"I'm going on a hunt," she called.

"I can go with you," Edward said

"No thank you I'd prefer to go on my own."

"I'll tell him what you're doing," Edward threatened.

"Go ahead, I really don't care," Esme replied breezing past him.

She ran to the hour to Rose and Emmett's cottage only to find it locked up, no one home. At first, she was surprised. Their scent was nowhere around the cottage. Then she accepted this was the size of Carlisle's screw up. They were never coming back. Wasn't she considering the very same thing?

She got her answers about what they thought by the simple fact that she had no idea where they were and they weren't contacting her to say they'd gone. That's what she got for appearing supportive of Carlisle in front of the children.

Only then did she detect Edward's presence. "They aren't here," he said.

"What gave it away Edward and did you not hear me tell you I didn't want you with me?"

"I thought you might talk about Bella." Edward tried to excuse himself.

"The girl you left behind to die, why would we do that?" She asked sarcastically.

"Because you're mad at me and Carlisle."

"Goodness Edward what gave it away, now get out of my face I've had enough of you."

Esme was never sharp but finding her family gone had been a real shock. Edward following her had pushed her over the edge. She'd had her fill of Carlisle and Edward too. She wasn't going with them today or any day.

Decision made she hunted, alone now and called their Lawyer Jenks. Her next call was harder for her to make. The man scared her.

"Aro here," he said

"Aro this is Esme Cullen."

Yes Esme how can I help you?" he asked

I was wondering if I'd still be subject to Edwards punishment if I left the family.

Carlisle's and Edward's punishment upset you that much?

Carlisle's blind refusal to have Edward accept the consequences of his actions upset me a great deal. As did his unilateral decision making.

"You will not be held to Edwards punishment if you separate from the family."

"Is that true for my children who have left the family as well?"

"Which children, Esme?"

"Emmett and Rose"

Very well, it is true for them as well.

"Thank you, Aro."

"Goodbye, Esme."

"Goodbye, Aro."

Relief filled her that particular call was finished and she was safe! Her children were safe wherever they were. She'd have to ask Alice to find them. She'd bet the found Bella as upset as Emmett had been over the situation.

Hunting was freeing after that. She drank deeply before she returned to the house.

Taking Tanya aside when she returned she explained the situation and asked for more time in their home.

"Sure Esme," Tanya replied, "Want to renovate a few more rooms while you're here?"

They shared a sisterly hug and waited for the fireworks to begin. She settled in with the sisters and began making renovation plans.

Peter's Point of View

The danger was here and when his rabbit munching friends decided to hunt Peter and Charlotte accompanied them. They went high into the mountain to find their favorite prey. Soon they were surrounded by an abnormally large group of nomads ready for a fight. There were seven of them. Odd for nomads to travel with so many.

Bella and the Major moved and the fight was on. Char was pinned down and the nomad was ready to take her head. Peter panicked as he couldn't get to her. In a flash, Emmett was there Decapitating Charlotte's attacker. The fight was over soon after. And except for a few new bite marks, everyone was OK. Only the cloud of purple smoke stood testament to what had taken Place.

"Well," Peter said, "Blondie and Emmett are Whitlock's now. Welcome to the family."

"And a twisted family it is," Bella quipped.

"Y'all staying on with us or what?" Peter asked.

A look passed between Emmett and Rose, "We'd love to." Rose said.

They all went back down the mountain and found elk to satisfy the burn in their throats. They were still laughing and joking when they got back home."

Alice's Point of View

She'd prefer to avoid the coming confrontation but it couldn't be avoided. How did you tell your father figure of over fifty years you'd had enough? She knew Esme's plans. She also knew that Carlisle was ignorant of them. He didn't know her plans either, but then no one did.

She had to be in the right place at the right time or all was lost. She'd finished designing a dress when Carlisle came in. Alice guessed she could avoid the confrontation but that had consequences too.

"Why aren't you getting packed?" Carlisle asked.

Alice sighed, "Because I'm not going with you."

"Why not?" Carlisle inquired.

"Have your eyes been so tightly closed you haven't realized you lost your family?" Alice asked, frustrated.

"Emmett and Rose only went off on another holiday. They'll be back."

"No the won't," Alice said boldly.

"I'm staying here till I find the right place for me."

"This is selfish Alice." Carlisle scolded.

"No, this is standing up to you. You're wrong and you lost your family over it. Plus I need to find my mate and being in hiding with you I won't do that."

"You listen here," Carlisle started.

"No, you listen, Carlisle, I don't want to be in this family any longer. I've made my decision and I'm staying here. Nothing you say will change that."

"I thought better of you Alice."

"And I thought better of you. I guess we're both disappointed."

Carlisle stormed out of the room.

"Esme, Edward, we are leaving now."

Esme's Point of View

Esme came out and handed Carlisle a manila envelope."

"What is this," Carlisle demanded.

"Divorce papers. I'm leaving you."

"You can't leave me, I made you."

"You'll find I can and I'm taking half of our accounts with me. You can keep the houses and things for all the good they'll do you."

"This is ridiculous."

"You and Edward enjoy the next fifty years alone together. Goodbye Carlisle."

Esme went back in with the Denalis' and sat back talking with them.

Edward came slowly down the stairs.

"We're leaving Edward."

"Yes, let's go." and the two of them ran to their new home leaving the cars behind.


	17. Chapter 17

I don't own these characters. I only play with them.

Author's note: I am actively seeking a beta reader. Know anyone who might be interested? Have them PM me.

Don't forget to leave a review, favorite and/or follow the story.

And on with the story:

Bella's Point of View

Bella was curled around Jasper's body, relaxing in bed.

"I'm so glad I taught you to fight," Jasper said

"So am I, those nomads were coming at us no matter what we did"

"You're doing so well Bella. I'm proud of you. I know it's hard, but you're doing a good job."

"Come in Peter," Jasper said. Bella hadn't noticed anyone outside their door.

"Major, I got a funny feeling. It's not dangerous, but whatever it is, I don't trust it and it's coming soon."

Bella shivered in Jasper's arms.

"It's about time we started running the perimeter, I think," Jasper said. "We need to be aware of what's going on in our property. You and Char wanna take the first run? Maybe it'll put your mind at rest for now."

"Sure Major, whatever you think. Char and I might even have a little fun marking the property lines."

Jasper laughed. "Yes, Mark the property lines, and I don't need to know how you do it."

"We'll be back sometime tomorrow. We need to be thorough," Peter laughed.

"Out, Peter. Go get to work," Jasper said with a smile.

"You smiling is creepy Major. When did you start doing that?"

"When Bella became mine Captain. When Bella gave me a reason to smile."

"I still say it's creepy. Off to work then." and he was gone.

"They're going to..." Bella stopped.

"Yes, Bella, they're going to have sex to mark the property lines. A lot of sex I'd guess."

"I didn't need to know that." Bella said making a face, "He's like my brother."

Jasper laughed. "You'll get used to it. There is very little privacy in a vampire household. Our senses are too sharp to miss much."

"He still didn't have to tell us" Bella grumbled.

"That's only Peter."

Later that day they were looking in the library for new books to read. He could hear Emmett cursing at his video game. Having Emmett and Rose around was nice. It felt like he hadn't lost his entire family to save Bella. He hadn't expected to see any of them again after he made that decision. It was worth it though, even if he had lost them all it would have been worth it. It was worth his own life to keep Bella safe, except he knew she'd only follow him.

They both found books and settled into armchairs to read. Bella folded her legs up into the chair and let out a sigh. "I'm so glad I can do this. If I couldn't control my strength enough to read I'd be very frustrated."

"I'm glad you can to Darlin. There's so much you can do that a normal newborn couldn't at your age. Normally you'd still have trouble dressing yourself or turning the knobs on the bath by yourself. You're doing an amazing job."

"I still feel the rage though," Bella said. "I feel it deep inside me all the time. Will it always be like that?"

"No, the rage will fade as you get used to your new senses. The little that is left will be easy for you to control in most situations. It will only come out when you or me are threatened. It's unusual for a newborn to be changed by their mate, so you're inclined to protect us both."

Bella moved over and sat on Jasper's lap. "I can't even imagine anything happening to you. I will protect you.

"And I'll protect you," Jasper said.

They sat together until they finished reading their respective books.

Later in the day Bella and Jasper went hunting. They searched for Mountain Lion to ease their thirst.

"You know I think we may need to stop hunting mountain lion for a while," Bella said.

"You think we're eating them all?" Jasper concluded.

"It seems likely." Bella agreed. "Let's try to find some black bear instead."

"Whatever you like Darlin," Jasper answered.

Eventually, they did find a black bear to feed on. Though their numbers would need to be watched as well. Bella enjoyed wrestling her bear before she fed. The bear seemed surprised when its claws didn't pierce her skin, but her clothes came out looking worse for wear.

Jasper's clothing was immaculate. When she complained he only commented, "I didn't wrestle with my food Darlin' it makes a difference."

Jasper's arms wrapped around her tightly.

Look there, "Bella pointed."

It's gone now. It was a flash of red hair. "Jasper, I think Victoria is here. Should we try to follow her?"

"No, it's likely a trap. We should get something her scent is on and take it back to the others. This changes things.

Jasper found a bush she'd brushed and we headed back to the house.

"I found a scent I don't recognize Major," Peter said. "I brought it back with me."

"It's probably Victoria. I have a scent for you too.

Jasper sniffed the leaves that Peter held out to him. "Yes, that's Victoria, Peter. She's the mate of James, the nomad we killed to save Bella in Phoenix. We think she's here for Bella. She blames Bella for her mate's death even though I was the one to actually kill him.

Victoria's scent was passed around to everyone present. "I want to know any time you find that scent on our property. Heck, I want to know any time you smell that scent no matter where you are." Jasper ordered.

"I can track her," Peter offered.

No, she made her presence known. I'd almost guarantee she was trying to lead us into a trap. We increase patrols and make sure you always have at least one other person with you. We hunt together for now folks. I know it's an inconvenience, but we all need to stay safe.

A car could be heard coming up the drive. When it stopped outside the house Bella asked "Alice? Esme? What are you doing here?"

"We know Victoria is coming for you. And goodness what are you wearing?" Alice asked.


	18. Chapter 18

I don't own these characters. I only play with them.

Author's note: I am actively seeking a beta reader. Know anyone who might be interested? Have them PM me.

Don't forget to leave a review, favorite and/or follow the story.

And on with the story:

Charlotte's Point of View

"Seriously, what are you wearing?" Alice asked.

"Clothes, Alice and there are bigger problems than your shopping addiction here," Jasper said.

"Just a few appropriate pieces would make all the difference."

"Alice!"

"Very well." Alice agreed. "I know what Victoria has planned."

"What is that?" Bella asked, her impatience showing.

"She has an army of newborns. She got the idea traveling through the south. It's a large army right now. They are 20 strong. I know that you already killed Victoria's scouts. She was very angry about not even getting one of you with seven skilled fighters."

"You knew she was sending them and you didn't warn us?" Peter demanded.

"I didn't see them till you were killing them. A call then would have been less than helpful, don't you think."

"I swear I could fix your wardrobes for you it wouldn't be any trouble."

"Alice!" Jasper shouted.

"She intends on bringing her army here in two and a half weeks. She intends to make more before then but it will backfire on her. The older ones will kill the newer. You're looking at an army of about fifteen newborns to fight."

"Alice and I are here to help in any way we can Jasper," Esme said. "It's nice to see you. And you too Rose and Emmett. I've missed you all."

"You'll all need training on fighting newborns. Char, you teach Esme, Alice, and Rose. Peter, you teach Emmett and Bella." Jasper ordered.

"Making sure you don't need help and running the perimeter. Don't worry. We shouldn't have anyone else get close without an invitation. At least not while Victoria is out there."

They broke up into their groups and Peter and Charlotte began to teach about newborns. Char started from the beginning with fighting while Peter was able to go straight into how to beat a newborn. Char was frustrated with the beginner group but also proud because Jasper had trusted her to get these new ones ready for a real battle.

Jasper's Point of View

It felt wrong to leave Bella behind and run the perimeter alone but it was necessary. Fighting newborns were decidedly different than fighting an experienced vampire. She'd already proved herself at the latter, but she needed to learn the former.

As day turned into night he checked on the groups. Char's group was blocking and sending punches. Peter's group was sparring with the new techniques they'd been taught. They were a little sloppy, but not bad for a days work.

He called a stop for hunting and the groups broke up in pairs. They all disappeared into the forest for a quick hunt, soon to be back in their groups.

"Do you two remember how to take down multiple opponents?" Jasper asked Peter and Char."

"Peter, Prove it. Take me and Char on at the same time."

As the others arrived back they were amazed at what they were watching. Peter moved so fast they could barely tell what he was doing as he took on both Charlotte and Jasper. Jasper let the fight go on until it was obvious no matter how long they sparred there would be no winner.

"Before we're through," Jasper said, "You're going to be able to take on multiple opponents and win. We're outnumbered. You're going to need the skills. Back to your groups."

Jasper watched both groups but his eyes were drawn back to Bella time and time again. She was a better fighter than Emmett but not better than Peter. When they got as good as Peter he'd take over their training directly. Bella got a mouth on Emmett's neck and was still fighting Peter. Emmett stepped out and watched the fight too. Peter kept speeding up the pace, slowly, very slowly Bella would catch back up until Peter was going full speed. Bella still kept up with Peter at full speed and there was no sign of a winner anytime soon.

Good enough.

"Bella, train with me," Jasper said.

Emmett was left with Peter and all the students and teachers got back to work.

Bella didn't do very well at first. "I just can't stand to hurt you, Jasper," she said when he asked her about it. It took coaxing and an outright demand to get her back in the swing of things. She could really hit and her kicks were something to leave you limping for a day.

By the time they finished both of them wanted a long soak in a hot bath just to wash the day away. The daylight was coming so Jasper broke up the groups to practice again after a break and a hunt. Training was thirsty work.

No one thought for even a moment that anything they were teaching might turn around and be used on them in the future.

"Let's run the perimeter Darlin," Jasper said.

Bella was grateful that vampires didn't get tired or fatigued unless they were low on blood. They ran the perimeter, each marking it and every post or tree. "You were fantastic out there Bella," He complimented. "You'll soon be as good as Peter or me."

Bella glowed at the praise and marked another post. Soon they were back to training with the others. Jasper could see her putting even more effort into her movements. She was going to be better than Peter soon. Of course with her shield, she had been to start with. She just had to get mad enough to use it.

Alice's Point of View

Kick, Block, Punch, Block. "She was getting good at this even if she wouldn't need it." Kick, Kick Block. "All she had to do was spot her mate and run. That would be the extent of her fighting. Still, this might be good to know someday."

After another full day, Char's group had caught up with Emmett.

"Now we're going to teach you to fight off multiple opponents," Jasper said. Bella joined the group. It was a mess at first but eventually different people started winning. Bella won every match at first, but soon enough Esme was also winning some. Peter and Char joined the groups to spar with them. Alice seemed less determined to win than the others and Jasper wondered why that was. He let it go on until Emmett won against Peter and Char.

"Peter and Char, go run the perimeter." He said.

Jasper waded into the group and though he won every time his students weren't making it easy on him. He was proud of them, especially Esme, who was putting a hundred percent into learning these new concepts.

She'd never sparred with them before. Instead, she had watched as the boys played. He wondered what happened with Carlisle and Esme to make her so determined and how she'd gotten here instead of with him. It was none of his business though so he didn't ask.

At the end of the second day, he called a halt for hunting and to relax for a while. They had plenty of time before the newborns came at this point. Some went to hunt, some were playing video games, some were chatting with each other.

Bella was asking what he wanted to know. How had Esme gotten here instead of with Carlisle and Edward? She really divorced him? They must not be mates or she'd be in too much pain to function. More, she must have been as mad as the rest of them when Carlisle saved Edward instead of thinking of his family. That surprised him. Esme had always babied and coddled Edward. The change in her was quite remarkable.

Alice was on a computer, no doubt ordering clothes for everyone. I was fed up with her so I let her do as she pleased. Just because she ordered something didn't mean we had to wear it.

Emmett and Peter were playing a video game with lots of guns while Charlotte looked on.

When Bella finished talking to Esme I invited her to hunt and we went off on our own. I wasn't sure about Bella but I was feeling a little claustrophobic with our extra guests in the house. We walked and chatted about the past few days events mostly, not really worried about where we were going just enjoying being alone with each other. When I kissed her she responded just as I had hoped.

Peter's Point of View

There were too many people here and I didn't trust Esme or Alice to have our best interests at heart. The weird feeling I had been experiencing had gone away so that must have been their arrival. If they were being completely honest I wouldn't have been warned about them, but which one was playing games. I guessed it would be Alice, but I'd been wrong before. I kept an eye on Esme too just in case.


	19. Chapter 19

I don't own these characters. I only play with them.

Author's note: I am actively seeking a beta reader. Know anyone who might be interested? Have them PM me.

Don't forget to leave a review, favorite and/or follow the story.

And on with the story:

Bella's Point of View

On their third day, everyone gathered. Not for sparring at first but to see Bella's shield at work. They were disappointed. She couldn't find that place in her head that snaps and causes her shield to spring into existence when she was threatened. So after an hour of fruitless trying, the others went back to sparring practice and Jasper, Peter, and Bella stayed behind.

Peter started repeating all the things that had caused it to work before to help her find the lock. Jasper stopped him shockingly quickly. "Every other time your shield has worked you've been enraged, Bella. I want you to do something that will be difficult for you but I want you to let go of your control of the rage of being a newborn."

She stared at him in shock. Let go of her control? She might demolish the house without her shield.

"You can always gain your control back but it's either let go of your own rage or I feed you some," Jasper said calmly.

"Let me try to let it go. I don't know if I can after all this time to keep such a tight hold of it."

Jasper could tell when she'd succeeded. Her orange toned eyes turned black and her back was stiff. "What now Jasper?"

"Peter, spar with me."

Five seconds into the match, where Jasper was refusing to defend himself, Bella's shield popped into existence around Jasper.

"Good, now you know where it comes from. Can you feel it?"

Bella nodded.

"Now put it away."

That took longer to do. Her mind knew Peter was only sparring with Jasper but her instincts were telling her that her mate was in trouble.

"Take deep breaths and calm yourself a little," Jasper instructed.

The shield disappeared.

"Good Jasper said. Now I want you to put your shield around you."

Again it took some time but eventually it appeared around her.

"Now put one around me and Peter."

That was harder. She had to think about the nomads trying to hurt them again and the shield sprang to life.

"Now put them all away."

They continued in this vein until she could call upon her shield at will and instantly wrap both herself and someone else in it.

"Now let's call over the others," Jasper said. When they get here I want you to put a shield around them.

She tried but no matter how hard she worked her shield would not go around Alice. It shielded everyone else just fine.

"Everyone spread out. Go further. Further. Further." Jasper stopped when people were a football field away in all directions.

You can shield even farther than this but I wanted to see if it caused you any strain.

"No, no strain so far."

"Now take away their shields."

It was easy to take the shields back.

"Shield them again."

She had to work at it for a few minutes but she got all but Alice's shield in place.

"Will your shield hold up if I attack them?"

"Yes." She said confidently.

He lunged at Esme and was stopped two feet away from her face. He fell to the ground less than gracefully as if he'd bounced face first off of a very springy bubble.

"Good job, everyone go back to your practice."

"Bella I want you to shield that large boulder over there."

"Which one?"

"Pick one."

"OK now what?"

"I want you to crush it."

She collapsed her shield slowly on the rock and eventually the rock exploded.

"Good, now I want you to shield the rest of the boulders. Now crush them."

"There was a grinding noise that distracted everyone and the boulders exploded."

Exercise after exercise she thought she couldn't do it until it was proved to her that she could. She got comfortable with her shield, even throwing Peter around in the air for the fun of it.

Finally, she looked at a tree. It was a large tree and she hadn't been told to focus on it but she wanted to test herself. She focused on collapsing her shield and eventually the tree looked like it had been wrapped up to take home for a Christmas decoration. She focused harder and the entire tree exploded raining down little tiny pieces of toothpick-sized wood. Jasper threw his body over hers and she heard something about showoff mates but soon the falling pieces stopped and he let her back up with a warning to not do that again.

The exercises now were more focused on control. Make a rock dance. Make a rock go like you're pitching it. Make a stick levitate in front of your eyes. None caused any strain until they stopped long enough for her to notice the burning in her throat.

"I have to hunt Jasper."

"One more thing first."

"I have to hunt now Jasper,"

"OK, go," he said

Jasper's point of View

My mate had power. I'd hate to see her focus on exploding the house. But she had to let her precious control down to do it. We didn't have the luxury of it taking minutes for her to let that rage go and put it away so I was dealing with a very cranky mate at the moment. Knowing what she could do, I decided not to push her and let her hunt.

I knew in order to be safe she had to give the rage free reign and that wasn't going to be pretty as long as she'd kept it tightly bound. There were too many people here for that rage to focus on. Perhaps feeding every day or even multiple times a day might help.

In all honesty, I didn't know how to help her. Most of us started with the rage a full part of us. She had held it in, expecting it and controlling it instantly. What would letting it go now mean to her? How far back would her progress go? Would she still be able to dress? Read books? Play video games? There was just no way to tell.

I'd have to have that conversation with her when she got back.

"Bella we need to talk. This rage that you push down is important for your gift. We need to access your shield at a moments notice. In order to do that we need you to not control the rage so we can access your shield quickly.

I don't want to have you keep the rage out but I feel it's necessary."

I was frustrated by this idea. I worked so hard to control the rage. To let it go was terrifying. I didn't want to do it, but I understand the need for it.

How was I going to manage to leave the rage out without going off on anyone?

I hadn't forgiven Alice for not seeing what would happen to me or Esme for not fighting harder for me. They could have done more. I didn't want to address it but with the rage out, it was probably a given.


	20. Chapter 20

I don't own these characters. I only play with them.

Author's note: I am actively seeking a beta reader. Know anyone who might be interested? Have them PM me.

Don't forget to leave a review, favorite and/or follow the story.

And on with the story:

Peter's Point of View

Something was off in the Wittlock household. I didn't know who the problem was but there was something wrong. My bet was on Esme.

At least it was on Esme until the delivery truck came. Jasper had to take Bella out of the house and into the forest so she didn't eat the delivery person. I could hear him arguing with her about not wanting to eat the delivery guy.

I helped the delivery guy unload the boxes so we could get the guy out of the house and Bella back in. I guessed what was in all of the boxes. Alice had insisted on clothes shopping even though no one had wanted her to. Right now I didn't know where she was now but she and I would be having a talk.

Finally, all of the boxes were inside and the delivery man thanked me and went on his way. Bella walked slowly back in her house and experimentally sniffed the air. Her eyes turned black. She took deep breaths and slowly calmed down.

Her eyes turned back to their orangish tint.

Alice appeared and began opening boxes. She separated them into piles and started taking them into various bedrooms.

"We told you we didn't want you to go shopping for us."

"This is ridiculous. We don't need this shit. We're taking care of a newborn, not on a runway."

"You don't have to be doing anything special to look good."

"Why don't you focus on your sparring and do something useful. We're preparing for a fight with newborns. We're going to have to fight fifteen to twenty newborns and if you want to survive it you better get yourself prepared.

"I know everything I need to know," Alice said.

"You know nowhere close to everything you need to know."

"You forget my visions. I come out of this just fine."

"What are you up to Alice?" Peter asked.

"Who says I'm up to anything? I just know how it's all going to turn out." Alice said.

Peter let it go or at least didn't say anything more though he knew something was off. Alice was the one who was up to something and it was just a matter of time before he figured out what. As for the clothes, well, Bella didn't eat the delivery person and that was really all that mattered. He'd watch Alice. He'd figure out her game.

The others were all out sparring or going to feed. It was time for him and Charlotte to go as well, but that left Bella and Jasper unprotected for a full day. Him and Charlotte would have to wait till tomorrow and sometime he would just have to find a way to have a quiet talk with Jasper.

Bella's Point of View

Letting the rage out was hard after I'd had so much control since I woke up. I tried not to take out my feelings on anyone but Jasper felt the brunt of them. He never reacted, he just told me he loved me and that I was doing well. It was frustrating.

I wasn't doing well, I was a mess. If I could have, I would have cried. So many emotions at one time. Rage, confusion, helplessness, anger, it all left me feeling tired. Jasper recognized this and we were cuddling up in our bedroom, pretending to watch a movie. I couldn't focus. The movie was just colored lights dancing across the television but I was trying. Jasper held me tight. He ran his hands through my hair, which did calm me some and I snuggled into him even tighter.

I thought I'd learned to fight sufficiently well, though I'd still practice later. I thought I was ready for this newborn army that was coming. We'd have to kill them all if we wanted to live. That thought would have bothered me before. Now I thought that was what they deserved for invading my territory. They didn't just want to visit, they wanted my life and they couldn't have that.

Jasper's fingers in my hair calmed me down a bit. I took deep, unnecessary breaths trying to calm myself further. I could do this. I could keep the rage out and not act on it. I had to. If I acted on it then I would hurt someone I loved, either physically or emotionally.

I put a shield around us, just practicing, and let it drop again. I had to be able to do it at a moment's notice. Which moment though? Why couldn't I put the rage away until we were surrounded by enemies? Then I'd set it loose on all of them. Did Jasper think we had an enemy here among us? It's true that Esme and Alice turned up out of the blue, guided by Alice's visions. It's also true that I haven't really forgiven them. Not yet at least. Though they're coming to help us does make a difference.

Alice couldn't help herself, shopping for all of us. Getting us clothing she considered appropriate for the occasion. I don't see myself ever wearing the majority of those clothes, but that's just Alice. She shops. I didn't hold it against her, though she could have had the boxes delivered to a PO Box or something and we could have gone to get them. Having a delivery man here was a big mistake. I would have eaten him if Jasper hadn't been there both to curb my struggles and to help me fight through the thirst.

How long is it going to take for me to feel normal? I was getting close before I had to let the rage out, but now it feels like an unobtainable goal.

Jasper's Point of View

Bella was barely holding on to her control. I felt for her. I knew she didn't want to do this, but all I could do was be there for her and guide her as each situation came up. Bella wasn't the quiet tractable girl she had been in forks. She was a vampire. A newborn vampire to be more specific. She was supposed to feel out of control.

My stroking her hair helped calm her, so did being away from Esme and Alice. I didn't understand that reaction but I guessed she hadn't forgiven them yet the way she forgave Emmett and Rose. I wasn't sure why this would be, but talking about it just now didn't seem the best of ideas.

I took it upon myself to do my best to protect her, even from herself and her fluctuating moods.

Carlisle's Point of View

Except for Edward, the entire family had gone and it was all due to Bella and Jasper. I didn't know what to do to get them back but for the moment it was just the two of us here in this big house. I wanted to know where Bella was and what she was doing but I didn't know how to find out. Their days were numbered though. I'd find a way to get back at them. They may think I'm the calm compassionate doctor but I'll show them an entirely different side of me.


	21. Chapter 21

I don't own these characters. I only play with them.

Author's note: I am actively seeking a beta reader. Know anyone who might be interested? Have them PM me.

Don't forget to leave a review, favorite and/or follow the story.

And on with the story:

The day the newborns were set to arrive had dawned cold, brisk and full of tension. Esme, Peter, Charlotte, Jasper, Bella, Emmett, Rose, and Alice stood in two lines, ready and waiting.

The newborns appeared and ran towards us from the other side of the clearing. Alice shouted, "Oliver," and one man stopped. They looked into each other's eyes, Alice put their hand out and he ran forward to take it. The two ran away together.

The rest of the newborns faltered, confused by what they had just seen. It was a good thing too as Esme and Bella were distracted watching Alice run away.

"Pay attention," Jasper snapped at the two.

I was expecting Alice to betray us somehow so I wasn't surprised. The newborns had finally recovered and were coming at us at a full run.

I decapitated the first vampire by getting behind him. I took the next one's arm as he rushed for me and pulled her into a headlock. Her head rolled. The next was a fighter and there was a quick exchange of blows. He lost a hand. A few more punches and he lost an arm. I got behind him and he quickly lost his head. With a minute to look around, I saw Esme having trouble so I jumped over to help her with the last newborn and looked at my comrades.

Jasper and Bella had taken more than their share. Emmett and Rose had taken steps backward, giving themselves more room to work. Esme had done her best, taking out two, the last with my help. Charlotte was wiping her hands on her jeans, finished taking the last one.

The newborns were gone and Emmett and Rose started stacking parts. When it was done Bella took out her lighter and tossed it on the pile.

I was relieved that no one had been harmed. With so many new fighters it could have easily gone badly. Instead, mates were comforting each other, watching the purple smoke rise high into the air.

Bella's Point of View

I removed the shield from all of us. I didn't think everyone had known that the newborns couldn't touch them. I had just learned how to wrap the shield tightly around them and let them move so they could still fight. The newborns had no chance.

I was beginning to relax. The fight had spent my rage for now as I cuddled into Jasper. After the fire burned out we started to head home. After I had a shower I walked into the bedroom and was grabbed from behind.

"Now it's your turn." Victoria's girl like voice told me.

"Jasper!" I yelled as I broke the hold. We exchanged blows as Jasper rushed into the room.

Getting angry again I stopped and surrounded her in a shield. It was time to end this. I walked through the house pulling her behind me. In the front yard I dropped her shield.

"You want me, come to get me, but don't sneak up on me," she said.

"I will avenge James any way I can," Victoria said.

"I wasn't the one who killed him, you know. I was a human at the time."

She hadn't heard me or didn't care and the fight was on. It was like fighting Charlotte. Her speed was considerable and she knew all the tricks. She must have a century of experience killing others of her kind. Jasper tried to intervene and I stopped him, "This is my fight,"

Eventually, I pulled off a hand. Her scream pierced all of our ears. Next, she lost an arm. Jasper grabbed the pieces. Her other arm was next and I felt a rush of victory. I got behind her but she dodged he hold. I grabbed her curly red hair and tried again. I took her head. Jasper had the pieces piled. I reached for his lighter but he just set her on fire.

Jasper was checking me over for injuries. "I'm fine Jasper, she never got a hand on me."

He hugged me tightly, "I was so afraid for you. I almost stepped in and finished her myself."

The energy of the fight was slowly leaving me. He held me as I calmed and began to sob. My emotions were out of control.

Later that day we were trying to relax in the library. The atmosphere was tense all over the house. Esme was ready to go back to Denali. She was traveling alone, with Alice gone who knew where. I can't say I wasn't ready to see her go, I'd never quite forgiven her or Alice.

When it was time we waved Esme away and I thought we'd probably see her again. Perhaps when we visited Denali. It would take a while for me to want to go but I doubt I'd be angry forever.

Now that the fighting was over I didn't know what to do with myself. My rage was spent and we had only family around us.

"How are you, Darlin?" Jasper wondered.

"I feel safe again. It's nice."

"You seem in control of yourself again," Jasper added.

"The rage seems to have been spent in the fight. It's just not there right now. It's missing, and that feels great."

"If it comes back, I'll help you. I'll always be here to help you."

"I know that." and I kissed him passionately.

"Are you thirsty?" Jasper asked quietly."

"Let's go run in the forest for a while. Burn off some energy."

Running out the back door they ran for the day. Eventually settling down near a small waterfall.

"I love you so much,"

"I love you too Darlin"

Soon clothing was gone and they were making love under the trees the sound of the waterfall covering our moans of pleasure.

Peter's Point of View

It had appeared after all the newborns were dead and didn't go away after the fight with Victoria. I wouldn't tell them yet, let them celebrate, but there was more danger on the horizon. We weren't out of it yet. Some days I wondered if we ever would be.

The danger wasn't that close. I took Char on a hunt. We all needed to celebrate and unwind for the day. Tomorrow would be soon enough to let everyone know that we were facing more unrest.


	22. Chapter 22

I don't own these characters. I only play with them.

Author's note: I am actively seeking a beta reader. Know anyone who might be interested? Have them PM me.

Don't forget to leave a review, favorite and/or follow the story.

And on with the story:

Bella's Point of View

I was finally starting to settle into this life. Three months had passed and it was still hard but control wasn't as difficult anymore. Most of the time it wasn't anyway. I occasionally snapped at Jasper or ripped a shirt trying to put it on. They all assured me that this was normal and I was gaining control more quickly than the average newborn.

If this was accelerated control I'd have hated to be an average newborn. This was more than hard enough. I didn't think I could stand to be around a human yet but I could live without constant inner turmoil. Of course, I still got frustrated when I broke something or took my anger out on Jasper. He always reminded me I was doing well, he was proud of me, and he loved me.

I was down to hunting every other day now instead of every day or a couple times a day. That made me proud of myself. Jasper and I still went out every day for alone time but it wasn't always to feed. Some days we didn't come back at all but no one seemed surprised or bothered.

The rest of the group did the same things with their mates at times. It wasn't like we didn't know what was going on. We became a family. We were family by choice, not need or chance but choice. It felt good to have a family. It made me miss Charlie less. I hoped he'd moved on with his life and finally found someone to stare his life with, but maybe that was just a wish for a dad from his absent daughter. I knew I couldn't see him again and that hurt sometimes but Jasper always comforted me.

Jasper became the center of my life. Wherever you found him you found me too. I was pleased with my mate. I didn't think I deserved such a wonderful man for a mate but fate gave him to me anyway. I didn't even have to give up Emmett. Rose and I had slowly built a friendship. It took time, but me not being given a choice to change made it easier for Rose to accept my transformation. She still grieved what might have been, but I didn't. When I wasn't having trouble with basic things I was grateful for my life as a vampire. I was even more grateful it had been Jasper who saved me.

I didn't even hold a grudge with Aro, Caius, and Markus. They could have insisted I be killed immediately. Instead, they gave the Cullens a week to save me and then gave Jasper four days to get to know me before the change so I didn't wake up to basically a stranger. By vampire standards, they showed me exceptional kindness.

Even with all my new brainpower, I can't figure out why I didn't see Jasper before. I could have insisted on getting to know him, but I don't think Edward would have allowed it. It's kind of amusing now, Edward was always so worried about Jasper being dangerous to me. Instead, I'm the dangerous one. I'm the one with the freaky power who could turn a vampire to dust.

It was a passing thought only, but I wondered if Edward had known Jasper was the one for me. After all, he wasn't that much more dangerous than the rest of them, except for feeling all of their thirsts. It must be awful to be an empath. To feel everything everyone else feels.

Now though, like me, he was happy. We were happy together. We read together, we hunted together, we even spent times with the others together. I just couldn't bear to be apart from him for more than a few moments. It hurt in my chest if he was too far away, but that was only secondary. I needed him with me.

Jasper's Point of View

Bella was coming along surprisingly well. She didn't need constant supervision any more but we still spent all our time together. I hadn't told her about Peter's news yet. I wanted her to enjoy as much of her newborn time as possible. Peter felt more danger coming. As if we hadn't had enough danger to last a few lifetimes. I wish I could say that Peter was wrong, but he'd never been wrong before. Perhaps this time will be a first.

I've spent a lot of time analyzing and thinking about who could possibly want to be against us now and I can't think of anyone. The Volturi let us go, Victoria is dead, all my other enemies are long dead, possibly Maria but why now instead of decades ago? We have no enemies.

While I try to figure it out I spend every moment I can with Bella. It's an amazing feeling with her. She loves me as I am and for who I am. I don't have to change myself or try to alter myself to be good enough in her eyes. Her eyes see into a man's soul and she thinks I'm good enough for her. I have been eternally blessed.

Charlotte

I'm beginning to doubt Peter this time. He said he felt danger coming but it's been months and nothing that could possibly start any danger has turned up here. Perhaps this is the one time his feeling is off. I hope so.

We're going hunting today. It is such a sensual experience to see my mate hunt it always leads to amazing sex afterward. Sometimes we're away for a few days after a hunt just because we want the together time.

Bella is doing so much better we don't feel the need to hurry any more when we leave the property. Unless another human comes by she'll be fine. We always stagger our hunts with Emmett and Rose so Jasper and Bella will have the backup if anything bad should show up and cause them problems but I don't think it will.

Rose and Emmett have turned into two fierce fighters and even more fiercely loyal friends. I don't worry when we leave them. They can handle anything that Peter and I could handle and they have the Major and Bella on board to help if things really go sideways. Even though I think he's wrong this time, I admit things have a habit of going sideways around the Major. He doesn't seek out trouble, doesn't start fights, but sometimes the fight comes to him and he'll finish it well enough to discourage anyone for a while. It's always just for a while though. There's always someone willing to try their luck against the God of War.


	23. Chapter 23

I don't own these characters. I only play with them.

Author's note: I am actively seeking a beta reader. Know anyone who might be interested? Have them PM me.

Don't forget to leave a review, favorite and/or follow the story.

And on with the story:

Jasper's Point of View

It was time to tell Bella that danger was coming, again. I'd kept the truth from her for far too long. I should have told her immediately. We were relaxing in the library, Bella's favorite place in the house. She loved all the books.

"Bella, I should have told you sooner. Peter says danger is coming but we don't know who or when."

"OK, is there anything you know for sure?"

"That danger will come. We have to be on our guard."

"Alright."

She took that better than I anticipated. I guess we were ready for pretty much anything. Bella was trained to the best of my ability, just as Peter and Charlotte were. Her training even surpassed Char.

I told her, as I should have. What did I do now?

Bella's point of view

Jasper seemed like he thought I was under reacting What was there to react to? Danger was coming. We didn't know who or what or when. There was nothing to be done.

I settled into an armchair with my book. All of our enemies were gone. Dead. Never coming back. Who could this latest danger be? I went back to the book. Harry potter was saving Jenny from "He who must not be named."

I was surprised I never read these books when they came out. They were fantastic and truly magical. They were some of the books Jasper had gotten multiples of for me to read in case my strength couldn't handle turning the pages.

Although I had no problems with the pages I was grateful that he thought of every aspect of my change and tried to anticipate what I might need to be happy. I was sure if I couldn't have handled it at all he would have read to me the magical lands and worlds that my books transport me to.

He preferred history and philosophy. I preferred magical lands where lovers found one another or books where the main character found themselves. Perhaps I would read his history and philosophy books too sometime just so we could discuss them.

Emmett's Point of View

I was losing the battle of killing zombies with Peter. My poor character would die again soon and I'd have to start all over. I wasn't likely to win but I couldn't give up. I was almost dead when I heard a car on the drive.

"There's a car coming," I shouted.

By the time I stood up the others were making their way out the front door to greet whoever disturbed our peace today. There were no packages being delivered so it couldn't be a delivery truck. Was this the danger Peter warned us of?

The car slowly made it's way up the drive but we could all see who was behind the wheel. It was Edward. What did he want? Couldn't he figure out for himself that he wasn't welcome here? How did he find us anyway?

When he opened the car door it was to two lines of fighters. He'd better watch himself if he ever intended to make it back home to his Father figure.

"It's been a while."

"How did you find us?" Jasper asked.

"Alice. She visited Carlisle with her new mate Oliver."

"You aren't welcome here," Peter said. "Now get back in your car and drive back home to your Daddy."

"I just came to see some of my family. Bella, immortality suits you,"

Jasper's Point of View

I would have warned her if I could. I would have even stopped her. I could feel the lust pouring off Edward but he was trying to get a rise out of her. Her shield snapped around him and he was lifted off of the ground.

"You have no right to even speak to me," Bella said, with rage radiating from her, "You left me to die in Volterra. Carlisle even visited you but no one came to save me but Jasper."

I could see Edward distorting as her shield crushed him.

"You have no right to speak to anyone here. It was your fuckup that caused them to lose their family, lose their home, lose everything. You and Carlisle are to blame for everything, now get in your car and get the hell out of here. If I see you again I will kill you."

Edward was dropped from about twenty feet in the air and hit the ground hard. "It wasn't my fault," he said.

"Go," Was all Bella said to him.

He limped back into the car and it slowly turned around, driving out of sight.

"Why didn't you just crush him?" Emmett asked.

"Don't think I wasn't tempted." Bella sighed.

"I don't think you should have shown him your shield, Bella," Jasper said calmly.

"I didn't even think about it I was so angry," Bella replied.

The emotions around me were a mix of anger and frustration. Most of the frustration coming from Bella.

"Start running the perimeter again," I said

"Do you really think he could do any harm? Rose asked hesitantly.

"I'd rather not risk it."

"Rose and I will go first." Emmett offered.

"Run quickly."

My instincts told me that we hadn't seen the last of the Cullens. If Edward invited friends to visit I wanted to know ahead of time.

"If you aren't running the perimeter, Go feed. I want everyone home in twenty-four hours ready for anything."

At this, I grabbed Bella's hand and we ran off into the forest. We would have one good hunt before whatever trouble Edward was causing manifested it's self.

As we lay twined together basking in the moon's glow and watching the stars that night Bella asked, "What trouble can Edward really cause?"

"I don't know my Love but whatever it is I want to be ready for it."


	24. Chapter 24

I don't own these characters. I only play with them.

Author's note: I am actively seeking a beta reader. Know anyone who might be interested? Have them PM me.

Don't forget to leave a review, favorite and/or follow the story.

And on with the story:

Jasper's Point of View

Every couple ran the perimeter every day. That meant there was someone running almost all the time. I wasn't taking chances with any of our lives. Eventually we'd scale down the perimeter runs but for now, I admit I was probably being overcautious. Still, caution would keep us alive.

Bella enjoyed running the perimeter. She loved running. She said it reminded her of riding a motorcycle all the wind in her hair. Until I had gotten to know Bella better, I didn't know she'd ever ridden a motorcycle. Perhaps I'd get her one for "normal" transportation when she could stand to be around humans.

It was the third day when I caught the scent I was half expecting to find. I followed it and there was Edward in a tree close enough to the house for his gift to work. Bella was angry to say the least. She surrounded him in a shield and yanked him out of the tree to the ground.

"Bella," he wined, "I know you still love me, still care about me. Don't let them turn you into a savage like them." She was dragging him across the ground as he talked. At that, he accidentally hit a rather large tree before sliding around it. "Carlisle and I will take care of you and we can be together love. He promised me we can be together in our new home. You'll love it. There's a library and you'd have your own set of rooms to do anything your heart desires. You can even bring Rose and Emmett back with you."

By this point they were in front of the house. Emmett and Rose came out as did Charlotte and Peter.

"Why would we want to go back with you Edward? We're perfectly happy here, in fact, we're happier than we ever were with the Cullens. Why would we come with you to watch you be coddled like a baby by your Daddy?"

The house is so much nicer Bella," Edward said, "You can have a garden and it has a swimming pool and you and I can be together again the way it's meant to be."

"Were you listening when I told you I'd kill you if you came back?" Bella asked. "Did you think I was joking around? You aren't welcome here. You aren't welcome anywhere near me. You aren't my friend you aren't my family and you sure as hell are not my mate. However, I do think there is a punishment for those who decide to come between mated pairs. Do you know what it is, Edward?"

At these words, Edward started shaking.

"Jasper, dial Aro and give me your phone."

Bella's point of view

"You left Volterra with Aro's personal number?" Jasper asked.

"I think he liked me a little and Felix gave me the number on Aro's command."

"Hello Aro, It's Bella."

"Ah, Isabella, what can I do for you this fine day."

"I was wondering what I should do with someone who tried to come between me and Jasper, a mated pair?"

"Why it's death, of course. That is our law."

"That's what I thought you would say but your favorite Carlisle would not like to lose his son that way."

"Oh, this is Edward you're talking about?"

"Yes, and he's on our territory after being warned not to come back, another crime."

"Isabella, would you care to make a deal for Edward's life?"

"No, I'd really like to kill him but I was afraid it might just upset you a little."

"I see you think with the heart of a vampire now Isabella."

"Perhaps. I'm prepared to hand him over to you as long as you don't let him go back to Carlisle again as you did before. You can always use a mind-reader, and though I doubt he has any loyalty, I'm sure your guard could instill some in him."

"A generous offer Isabella. I'll have my jet there with some um, trainers to see to him as soon as possible."

"I knew you weren't going to let me kill him."

"Don't sulk, Isabella, it doesn't suit such a lovely woman."

"If I see him again he will die Aro."

"I expected no differently, Ciao."

"Goodbye, Aro."

"So it looks like you get time with me after all Edward. Would you like to say anything to make your position worse?"

"Edward parted his lips then closed them again."

"Peter, Emmett, do either of you want to have a conversation with Edward? He seems extremely quiet all of a sudden."

"Let down your shield Bella. We do have a few things to discuss with him."

"Very well, but find another way to keep him from running."

"Jasper lets go back to the library. I want to see how they kill Voldemort this time."

"You are a terribly vindictive woman when angry."

"He's still alive isn't he?"

And to that Jasper had nothing to say.

Later that day I greeted Jane and Felix. "Felix it's so good to see you again. Hello Jane."

"I see that you started young Edwards training for us," Felix said laughing.

"I'd suggest keeping his legs off until you get him on the plane, but with Jane's talents perhaps that isn't necessary."

"No, but it is just," Felix said picking up Edward and holding him under one arm while Jane picked up his legs.

"Welcome to the family Edward," Jane said, "I just know we're going to be great friends in no time."


	25. Chapter 25

I don't own these characters. I only play with them.

Author's note: I am actively seeking a beta reader. Know anyone who might be interested? Have them PM me.

Don't forget to leave a review, favorite and/or follow the story.

And on with the story:

Peter's Point of View

For the first time in a long time, I'm not feeling any danger coming at us. Our talk with Edward was very informative for him, but I was glad he'd been taken care of even if we didn't get to kill him.

Now I had a date with my beautiful mate. They would be OK without us for a week while we traveled. I had something special to show her and I didn't think she'd want to leave any time soon. So we went off into the mountains, not straying too far from home but going to a little glade the I had found near where the land turned snow covered at the top of the mountain.

Emmett and Rose were taking a holiday as well, but they'd be traveling to the city. Rose was in the mood to shop and Emmett was in the mood for after Rose finished her shopping expedition.

Jasper and Bella deserved the time alone. They'd had so little of it.

Jasper's point of view

Bella and I would have the entire house to ourselves for a week. It's not that we didn't love our family but time alone was such a rare commodity when danger is always knocking at your door that we decided to take full advantage of it. Starting with the rug in front of the fire.

It was five days into our vacation when we finally made it to the bed after some time in a long hot shower. It was worth putting in that tank-less hot water heater for this week alone.

We finally got dressed when we heard our friends coming back. Though I could have done with another week apart.

At least we thought it was our friends coming home at first. As fire begins to consume the side of the house we realized it was something entirely different. Bella and I jumped clear of the fire and ran around the house to meet the arsonist.

Carlisle stood there in Jeans and a sweater watching the house burn to the ground. Bella's shield wrapped around him quickly and he finally realized he wasn't alone. The fire did not take us, and he was in a world of trouble.

Bella's Point of View

It wasn't newborn rage that took me now. It was a cold, dark, infernal rage that filled me. My shield snapped in place around Carlisle.

"What should I do with you now?" I asked.

My hair was flying around my head like snakes and my very hands were shaking. My vision was covered with a red haze.

"I'm so angry, what do I do Jasper?" I asked but I couldn't hear his reply.

My shield collapsed around Carlisle while I was speaking and like it had a mind of it's own it began squeezing him. Soon he resembled a ball of vampire skin and venom. I couldn't hear his cries over the rage pounding in my ears. I squeezed harder and like with the rocks, Carlisle exploded raining down bits of vampire flesh that felt like stone. Jasper shielded my body. Only then did I come out of the rage induced haze. My eyes cleared and I could hear again.

I tried wrapping my shield around the fire and suffocating it but it was beyond my power. The fire raged on, eating our home with hungry flames. Jasper stood beside me as I tried again and again to stop the fire. Eventually stopping me.

"It's gone, Bella, he said."

With a thought, I picked up some flame and set it on pieces of Carlisle. It jumped from one piece to another, consuming all in its path. When Carlisle was gone the flame burned out and purple smoke filled the air.

I looked at our home again. Peter and Char appeared next to us. "I tried to get here," Peter said. "We were too high up."

Jasper only nodded while I sobbed dryly into his neck.

"There are other homes, Bella. We're safe, that's all that matters." Jasper tried to calm me.

We moved back when the roof fell knowing it was far too late to save anything inside. I turned away. Keeping my back to the flame and ruin. "I'm sorry Bella," Peter said.

I took deep unnecessary breaths trying to stay calm. All that work for my newborn time was gone. Where would we go now?

We waited through the day for Emmett and Rose to return. When they finally arrived it was Jasper who was able to explain what happened. I tried not to cry when I spoke but it was a useless effort.

Thankfully the cars had not been harmed and with no luggage, we got in. Driving away from our first home forever.

* * *

A few days later we arrived in Canada. We found a remote property that seemed perfect for our needs and rented it immediately. While Charlotte and Peter went furniture shopping, Rose and Emmett went clothes shopping. Jasper and I used his laptop to purchase other things that we would need.

The next day I went hunting while furnishings and boxes were delivered, not wanting to tempt myself with the scent of the humans. I ran across a wolf pack and started my hunt there. I found that I liked the taste of wolf almost as much as a mountain lion. After a long run, I headed to my new home.

I could smell the humans that had been in and out through the day but though they made my throat burn I could handle it. Jasper watched me carefully as I took in the scent.

"Could we open the windows and clear out some of the scent Jasper?" I asked calmly. I could see him visibly relax. I hadn't noticed but Peter and Charlotte relaxed at the doors as well. Apparently, they were expecting a much different reaction from me.

"Yes, Bella, you can open the windows. I don't think it will be too long before we can take you into town around humans." This startled me. I wasn't even into my fourth month yet as a newborn. Go into town? I'd rather not. As I explored I noted the house was completely furnished. New bedding was on the beds, new books in part of the library. I discovered bubble bath in the bathroom as well as my favorite shampoo and conditioner. Even my favorite body wash was there.

The living room was just big enough. Emmett had a new game system and was already playing away. My closet was full of name brand shirts and jeans now that I didn't ruin them so frequently and my lingerie drawer would please Jasper, though they still wouldn't have pleased Alice.

My mind went dark when I thought about Alice. She had to know what would happen telling Edward where we were. She had better never show her face near us again.

There were new cellphones on the bedside tables for Jasper and me. I looked and they were programmed with all the numbers I needed. I still hesitated to touch it, afraid my control wouldn't be good enough. Jasper encouraged me to carry it. He was confident in my ability to moderate my strength. After an hour looking around Jasper took me down to the library. He picked a book off the shelf and told me to relax and start reading where I left off. What would Harry do next? I read deep into the night and the next morning enjoying every word.

Peter's Point of View

I had failed to warn everyone about Carlisle and the guilt was a heavy burden. If not for Jasper telling me it couldn't be helped I might have continued to beat myself up. Emmett echoed him. Gifts aren't perfect. There just wasn't enough time to warn everyone.

I told myself I'd do better in the future and tried to let the guilt go.


	26. Chapter 26

I don't own these characters. I only play with them.

Author's note: I am actively seeking a beta reader. Know anyone who might be interested? Have them PM me.

Don't forget to leave a review, favorite and/or follow the story.

And on with the story:

Jasper's Point of View

The house was almost as good as the one that had burned down. We had set it up quickly to surprise Bella when she got home from her hunt. She was even more pleased than I'd hoped, but also a little overwhelmed. I sat her down with her books to help her calm before her newborn brain could get seriously overwhelmed. I admit I patted myself on the back metaphorically at her reaction. Everyone was feeling proud of themselves.

I was so pleased that she was excited. It meant the world to me that I had pleased her after she had taken the burning of our house down so hard. It was traumatizing for her. She wasn't used to moving quickly from house to house. Eventually, she would become more comfortable having to rebuild the physical things around her quickly.

It was a difficult time for her. Newborns don't accept change easily and although Bella was better than most newborns.

Bella's Point of View

The new house was amazing and freshly fed I had the focus to enjoy it. Jasper and I watched a movie in the bedroom and then we all migrated to the living room. Emmett was playing video games and we all joined him. It was a fun way to release some tension while teasing Emmett and Peter.

When I had won two games in a row they wouldn't let me play anymore so I moved to Jasper's lap and he kissed the top of my head while I cuddled into him and he played. I bet on Jasper to win the next game but Rose won instead. Perhaps I should keep betting to a minimum as I had no money of my own.

That was something that I intended to remedy as soon as I could reliably control myself around humans. I had decided to go to school for teaching literature.

Jasper encouraged me to go ahead and start some classes online but I wanted the full college experience, including people around me. I'd wait until I could have the whole experience. After all, I had all the time in the world now to go to college and learn anything I wanted.

Time was a nice thing to have and Jasper and I took advantage of it as much as possible, never parted, just enjoying each other's company.

Another month passed and they began to take me on short trips into town. It was hard but not as impossible as I expected. By the end of a week I could bear to be around humans for a full hour. I even did a little clothes shopping for myself.

Charlotte's point of View

I liked this house better than the last. It was placed closer to a hunting ground for Peter and me.

Physically it was just as nice as the last and Jasper indulged Bella by filling the library with her favorite books. They were such a perfect couple. They were never really apart from each other and their faces showed such love and adoration. I hoped I looked at Peter that way. If I didn't I should.

Emmett and Peter got along better than even I could expect. Peter, who was normally a little prickly, enjoyed Emmett's competitive streak. They wrestled, played video games, even board games. Everything was turned into a competition. They entertained the entire family with their childlike enthusiasm for a competition.

Personally, I found Rose and Bella's company stimulating in different ways. Bella was always there if I needed to talk. She had a little competitive streak herself and challenged me to play in ways that I hadn't in years. Rose was good for shopping and more serious conversation. All together we had a great time the three of us when we could get Bella away from Jasper.

Emmets point of View

This new house was awesome and I had plans. Bella still had not gone tree climbing since becoming one of us. Once I had her convinced, she followed me through the trees, with Jasper watching close by, quicker than I expected. Her loud exclamations almost had me losing my handholds a few times. She moved faster than I did though and soon I was chasing her. The little newborn had actually gotten ahead of me. Once she reached the summit of the mountain, she stopped and I was able to catch up. She looked around us with undisguised wonder on her face. I decided to take her on little mini trips like this more often.

It was after one of these trips that Peter came in. His face was so serious. He called everyone into the dining room and we sat waiting.

Once everyone was seated he began to speak.

Peter's Point of View

I didn't want to do this. I didn't want to tell them but they deserved to know what I did. Some days I hated my gift.

"Danger is coming like nothing we've ever seen before. I can only think it must be the Volturi, the feeling is so strong."

The questions came fast and hard and as always I couldn't answer them. When, who, where, what do we do, what did we do? There are no answers with my gift.

"I don't know the answers to your questions I only know the danger is coming fast."

This started an entirely new round of questions that I couldn't answer. I looked at the Major, begging him with my eyes to help me.

"Calm down, everyone. This is most likely about Bella so any of you who want to leave can leave now and avoid what is coming."

"We aren't leaving you," Peter and Char said together.

"We're staying," Emmett said, but Rose looked too afraid. She was frozen and couldn't speak.

"Think about it and tell me later, for now, let's keep up perimeter runs just in case."


	27. Chapter 27

I don't own these characters. I only play with them.

Author's note: I am actively seeking a beta reader. Know anyone who might be interested? Have them PM me.

Don't forget to leave a review, favorite and/or follow the story.

And on with the story:

Bella's Point of View

Something was coming, again. Here we go again. I took Jasper on a hunt that I didn't really need. I needed to blow off the steam. We took off into the woods and I found a cougar. Jasper found one too. We both enjoyed our breakfasts.

While we were out, I called Aro.

"This is Aro."

"Aro this is Bella."

"Ah, Bella, we have a problem."

"What is the problem, Aro?"

"We'll be coming to visit you soon."

"Aro, We can work out any issues. You know I respect the Volturi."

"This is best worked out in person Bella. See you soon."

"So it's the Volturi," Jasper said.

"Yes, Jasper, it's the Volturi."

We ran back home to share the information. It was a scary truth to share. It was the Volturi coming for us and Aro wouldn't fill me in on the problem. We could have worked it out on the phone. We could have solved whatever problems there were.

This must be some problems that Aro thought I wouldn't agree to. That scared me. I would agree to a lot to keep peace with the Volturi. We haven't done anything wrong. There was no reason to punish us. I couldn't think of a reason for their visit. I couldn't think of anything we had done. It wasn't a visit to catch up. The Volturi didn't do that.

Jasper's Point of View

So, it was the Volturi coming to see us. I had to protect Bella and the others. How would I save them from the Volturi? Aro didn't even tell us why they were coming. I had to get things ready. How long did I have to prepare? How long did we have to prepare?

Jasper's phone rang. "Yes, Alice. When? Where, Don't tell anyone else where we are, OK? Thanks, Alice, bye.

"Alice says the Volturi will be here in three days at the house. They'll come at dawn. And Alice promises not to give away our location again. I don't know if I believe her but I believe her about the Volturi."

"At least we have the information," Bella said. That's the important thing. We can give others the chance to leave quickly.

We were in sight of the house. Running in quickly we told everyone what we had learned.

"This is the last chance to go. You can get far away if you leave now."

Peter rolled his eyes and sat down at the table. Char sat on his lap. Emmett sat down too. Rose stood. "Can we beat them?" she asked.

"No, but they can't touch us either," Bella said.

Rose sat on Emmett's lap. "We're staying," she said.

Peter's Point of View

We'd always trusted Jasper. I was his right-hand man. I would never abandon him and now Bella. They were family.

Together we could take out some of the Volturi. We couldn't take them all out. This may be our very last stand but I would be there. Bella has her shield. She can protect herself and us as well.

Three days. We have three days to prepare. I didn't know how you prepared for the Volturi. Jasper would have a plan. He'd never lost a battle yet. I'd trust him not to loose this one.

We were all battle ready and well practiced. Jasper had his gift and Bella had hers. She knew all the ways she could use it and boy could she use it.

She could crush trees, rocks, and vampires. She could move things and people. She'd dragged Victoria out of the house. She'd crushed Carlisle. She could stop an attacker from reaching them, gifts as well.

Whatever the Volturi brought, we would be there.

Three days later at dawn, we were all waiting outside.

Jasper's Point of View

The plan was simple. Trust Bella. She had the connection with the Volturi.

They appeared suddenly, walking in formation. They angled out into a straight line about twenty feet from us.

"Aro" Bella greeted. "I never got a chance to thank you for giving Jasper time to get to know me before I changed so thank you. Can I ask why the visit?"

"First of all, you killed Carlisle," Aro said.

"We defended ourselves. Carlisle set our home on fire while we were in it. We defended ourselves. What would you have done in our place?"

"Very well. There is also the issue of your gift. We need your skills with the Volturi."

Damn it, I thought. Edward had seen Bella's gift. That's why they are here. Edward screwed us over again.

"So Edward is trying to separate a mated couple again by having me taken by the Volturi?" Bella asked.

"Jasper's talents would be very welcome as well. We aren't trying to divide you."

"I'm sorry Aro, but I must decline your offer."

"Jane dear" Aro called her.

None of us fell in pain. Bella had shielded us.

"Alec."

We stayed in our line and waited. A mist came towards us and went over the balloon-like shape of Bella's shield.

"Don't make us take us with force Bella." Aro coaxed.

"You can't take us by force Aro. I can stop all of the gifts you have." Bella said.

Aro looked surprised at her confidence. "Chelsea,"

"Chelsea can separate bonds between people," Jasper whispered in my ear.

Chelsea shook her head at Aro.

"I have a deal for you Aro."

"I love to negotiate Bella. What is your deal?"

"I will show you all aspects of my gift. I will show you exactly what I'm capable of. I will also agree to help you Four times when you need help. I have a great respect for the Volturi and I think one time for each day you gave me to get to know Jasper is a more than fair compromise."

"A fair deal," Aro said. "I will negotiate for Seven times, the number of days we gave you to live initially."

"Five Aro, final offer"

Very well Bella, Show us your shield.

Bella looked around for some rocks. She moved them back and forth, up and down, she even threw one of them at Felix to smash on his chest. Felix laughed.

"Imagine that last one was fire, Aro."

"Now watch carefully, then duck."

Bella focused on a tree shielded it and squeezed until It exploded.

"Imagine that was a vampire. I did all that while continuing to shield my friends. Pick one of your people for me to shield."

Aro indicated Felix.

"OK, Aro, now try all your tricks on Felix. No need to try them one at a time."

Felix relaxed. He knew I wouldn't let anyone hurt him.

When all of his gifts shook their head, Aro clapped enthusiastically.

"One last thing Aro. Will, you come to take my hand"

"Bella removed the shield first from herself and then from her mind. She placed her hand confidently in Aro's"

"Fascinating Bella, truly fascinating." He said as he read her mind.

"I do have one more condition, Aro. I won't help in a takeover attempt from the other brothers. All the brothers need to be in agreement to call in my help."

"Very wise, young Bella."

"I will accept your deal Bella, in return, all of your friends here are protected by the Volturi. You are all recognized as friends of the Volturi."

I do respect you all. You gave me a chance when you could have just killed me. I respect the Volturi I just enjoy a quiet life, as do my friends.

"Thank you and farewell Bella."


	28. Chapter 28

I don't own these characters. I only play with them.

Author's note: I am actively seeking a beta reader. Know anyone who might be interested? Have them PM me.

Don't forget to leave a review, favorite and/or follow the story.

And on with the story:

Jasper's Point of View

It's over. We're safe. Bella did it. I was right to allow her to be the person who talked to the Voltouri. We could all relax now, even celebrate. There were no enemies left for us and with a promise of safety from the Voltouri, they wouldn't be coming back except to ask for our help.

If they had just asked in the first place, Bella would have helped them anyway, we just didn't want to have our entire lives be the Voltouri's. We wanted quiet lives with minimal drama and just our small family.

Bella was ready to be among people for short periods now so to celebrate I took her to help me fill the library at the new house. She found Wuthering Heights in a first edition and had to add it to our collection. Although I wasn't sure what she saw in that particular piece of literature I knew she loved it and her copy, given to her by her mother, had burned in the fire.

After a break from people and a short hunt, we went back among the humans so Bella could pick out some of her own clothes. This was a different experience for me. We didn't go to high end boutiques, we went to the mall. Her visit into Victoria's Secret was very stimulating for me.

After that we went on a short walk around the mall and then headed back home. When I showed her the present I had gotten her, a diamond heart on a golden chain, to remind her she always held my heart, I thought she might cry.

The next semester Bella was enrolled in college. She was studying English Literature as her first degree.

One night, their bodies wound together, she said, "Who would have thought life could be this perfect.

"Who would have thought this would be the result of being the one to change you. I love you, my Bella"

"I love you, Jasper,"


End file.
